Taylors Mistress
by saphiregold
Summary: Aliyah Avery has never cared much for the teen heartthrob Taylor Lautner, despite her best friends and their massive love for him. her dad gets a job in L.A, And Aliyah is forced to live next to him. will Taylor be able to 'break' Aliyah? and will she be able to remain herself when Taylor offers her a shocking offer she can t refuse?
1. Los Angeles

I was spending my last day in Chicago with my two best friends, Marie and Raquel, at their home. They were fraternal twins, and my two most absolute best friends in the entire world, I don't know what I would do without them.

"I don`t know how I`m going to survive three years without you guys." I said. Raquel raised her head to look at me, she was doing my nails.

"Aw- your going to miss us!" Cassidy cood from the bed, I threw a pillow at her and she laughed. The two of them had dedicated the night to giving me a full time make-over, partly because they both loved giving me make-overs, and partly…

"_Because_ Aliyah, Taylor Lautner lives in L.A." She had said when I asked her why they were doing this to me.

"So?" I said, "I hate Taylor- whats- his name."

"Oh shush!" Cassidy said, "You love him, no girl can resist his charm." She said, looking with hooded eyes over to _one of_ the shirtless Taylor posters cascading her and Raquel`s room. But honestly, I didn't like him. It was almost as if I couldn't like him. Just the thought of him made me sick. When I was younger, I had tried to force myself to be like my friends, one of the millions of hope-less fangirls who cling to his every word. I would spend my entire allowance on every thing Taylor, I had my room full of posters of him, I wrote mine and his names combined all over my note-books during lessons. But it was hope-less, and by my sixteenth birthday, I had but given up trying. Normally, I would have stopped them from dressing me up, but they`re my best friends, and we wouldn't be together again until after three years. What was I going to do?

She finished giving my nails a bright red manicure.

"There!" she said, smiling at her masterpiece. "Beautiful!" they were doing my hair and make-up the next morning, and they did what I had feared most, they bought me a brand new outfit.

"You guys had this planned all along!" I said, gasping dramatically as I held the little blue dress in my hands.

Raquel sighed, and smiled at me, "It isn't for tomorrow, of course, youre saving it for another time. You know, as a goodbye present." I didn't realize till now that they were both crying.

"Aw guys." I abandoned my dress and climbed over the bed till I reached them, "I`ll miss you both.. so much." I whispered as I hugged them.

"So will we." Cassidy said.

Suddenly Raquel pulled away, which was weird, because she was the one who had a tendancy to cry most. She wiped her eyes and looked at us, "Come on guys! Its your last day in Chicago, we should be having fun."

"But we-" Cassidy began,

"We will have loads of time to cry tomorrow morning, before _you_ leave for the airport." Raquel said, "Now, lets pop in _New Moon _and we can-"

"Wait!" I interrupted, "No, no, absolutely not! No twilight movies!" I said, fake gagging. They both giggled. We got into one of our fake arguments about it, and it resolved in us watching Eclipse instead. _Yawn. _

I sat in the kitchen moping around with my pancakes. So were Raquel and Cassidy, neither of us had taken a bite out of it.

"Girls, you haven't eaten at all!" Mr. Edwards said as he walked in.

I shrugged, "Lost my appetite."

"Me two." Cassidy and Raquel groaned in unision. He frowned.

"It breaks my heart to see you three like this." He said, draping his arm over his daughters.

"We really are going to miss you, Aliyah." He said, looking at me.

"Thanks Mr. Edwards, I`ll miss you all too." I mumbled, only half paying attention to what was going on. I think he got the message, and went into the living room.

To soon, Mrs. Edwards came to take me to the airport. I only had a small suitcase with me, my parents had all my things and we were going to meet them there, I was only going an hour before our flight, my mother thought I might need the extra hour that they had to check in with to be with my friends. And she was right, but it still wasn't enough.

I waved to them both as I got into the car. They waved back, holding hands tightly as if to say _be strong_ to each other. "Are you ready." Mrs. Edwards asked me as she got into the car herself. I nodded, and turned back towards Cassidy and Raquel, they weren't facing us anymore, they were both turned away, hugging each other and crying. I felt a warm tear run down my cheek as the car drove off. _Don't turn around, don't turn around, don't turn ar- oh damn it!_

I spun around and took one last glance at my best friends. But they had disappeared.

This trip was benifitting more for every other member of the family than it was for me. my little brother Isaac, a 'star in the rise' was a really talented filmmaker, and he wanted to go to Hollywood for the opportunity to have his talent recognized.

My older sister, Katie, who had, at the time, wanted any excuse to break up with her over protective control freak of a boyfriend, Kyle. Who had made it but very clear that Katie was his property and couldn't get out of that realationship until it was fully approved by him.

My mother, who had wanted to try the eccsence of being a 'stay at home fun mom' as she put it, would do anything just to get out of working. And my father had told her she could, since his job would be paying fifteen hundred every month.

I however had to leave behind my friends, my home, my life.

By the time we got on the plane I hadnt mumbled more than 'hello' to my family, and my sister Katie who had a seat next to mines had noticed some-thing was wrong. The two of us had a sort of on/off relationship, and at this time, our relationship was on.

"hey are you alright?" she asked me, leaning over to close the window shade and block the sun from hitting her directly in the face.

I turned to her, "Maybe." I mumbled.

"Your not exactly extatic about this trip, are you?" she asked me.

"Does it show that much."

She gave me a once over, and smiled, "Yes."

"Hi, is there anything I can help you girls with?" The kind flight attendant asked us.

Katie thought it over in her head, "Nah, I`m alright, but thank you." She said sweetly, then turned back to me once the woman had left.

"Its okay, Aliyah, you're a smart, beautiful girl. You can make the best of this trip. Think of it as another chapter to your life." She said.

I smiled at her, "You know I don't understand you some-times, Katie." I said, "Some-times you're a total ass, and other times, your my perfect big sister."

"It's a gift." She said, shutting her eyes, "Now shush, let me get some sleep."

**AT THE AIRPORT**

After getting off the plane, and being what I saw an appropriate distance away from the 'NO CELL PHONE ZONE' I yanked my phone out of my pocket and held my finger down on the number two. Raquel answered on the first ring.

"HOLLYWOOD!" Both she and Cassidy shrieked. I held the phone away from my ear and laughed.

"Do not call me that!" I said through giggles.

"How`s L.A?" Cassidy asked.

"Fine, I would rather be in Chicago anyway." I said.

"Aw, don't be so grumpy!" Cassidy said.

"Living in L.A will be great, do you know how many girls would kill to be in your shoes?"

"Hope-fully she would get laid." Cassidy put in. I blushed a deep scarlet and hid my face in my hair.

"Stop it you guys, I miss you tons."

"So do we."

"See any famous celebs yet?" Raquel asked me. I took a glance around the airport.

"No, but I`ll keep my eye open for you guys." I joked.

"You better, your our only hope at getting a autographed poster from-"

"Oh no guys! Don't!" I groaned.

"Taylor Lautner!" they both shrieked, and giggled wildly.

"You guys a sick."

"Shut up." I turned around when my father called me, and motioned to me with his hands that we were leaving.

"Oh man, guys I gotta go now." I said.

"Oh- to the mystery house?" Raquel crooned. A month ago my father had purchased a brand new house for us to live in in L.A with his 'before work salary' that the company gave him. no one, not even my mother knew anything about it other than it was "Very big and very nice."

"Oh does that mean I`ll get my own room now?"

"Does that mean I`ll get a room now?" Katie and Isaac had asked when he had told them. Before, me and Katie had had to share a room, and Isaac had slept on the air matress in the living room since our old house was only barely big enough for two people, muchless five.

I felt odd when I realized I missed it.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Aliyah!" My father called me again. I waved for him to be quite.

"Sorry guys, I have to go." I said, "I`ll skype you when we get there and give you a tour of the place." I said.

"Okay bye."

I walk/ran over to my parents, pushing my phone back into my pocket.

"That Raquel and Cassidy?" Mom asked me when I got there.

I nodded, "Yeah."

"You know honey, your going to have to make some _new_ friends, you know, to hang out with here. face to face."  
"Theres always skype." I told her. She sighed, realizing that there was no way I was letting my friendship with Raquel and Cassidy die.

We got into a cab and drove there, my parents had both picked out a brand new car each, and they were both waiting at the house.

"Ohh, Nice." Isaac said, putting his head out the window as we neared the house. On that street particular, lots of beautiful houses were lined. All at least three stories high. But none were as beautiful as the one closest to ours. It was a three story with dark blue, so dark it almost looked black paint and white tiles edged into it. the ground was in a sort of crème brownish coloured tile, so it looked more like the inside of a house than the ground. And in the front yard was a water fountain.

"I wonder who lives there." Katie said.

"Whoever it is has an awesome car." Isaac said, looking at the black car parked in front of it.

Our house, in turn, was a white two story. Very large, like my father had said. I gaped at it as we got out luggage out of the car.

"Whoa, dad this is awesome!" Isaac said, running up to the front. My father unlocked it and let us in. because it had no one living in it, the décor of the place was a little drab, but mom was a personal expert at decorating things, so that would soon be fixed.

"Katie, your in room 2, Isaac room 3 and Aliyah in room 7." My father said.

"Why am I so far away?"

"Because rooms four five and six is the T.V room, the bathroom and the guest room." Dad said.

"Plus, I think you`ll like room 7."

"Awesome!"

"This is so amazing!" I listened to my siblings reaction`s to their rooms, and walked down the hall to mines. My dad was right, I did love my room. The walls were painted purple, and the floor had a white carpet across it. on one wall was a large window. I peeped out of it to see a magnificent view overlooking L.A. the other window was only showing me the neighbours house, the big one we had first seen when we got here. I wonder who lives there?

**THE NEXT DAY**

After spending all day and most of the night unpacking, we still hadnt finished. But the house looked a bit better. Like promised, I had given Raquel and Cassidy a full skype tour of the house, and they to, were in awe. I sat at the couch in front of the window in my room and talked to them.

"… So my mom thinks we should, like, go over there and introduce ourselves, but I`m not so sure." I told them.

"Why not? Its polite to introduce yourself to neighbours."

"If we were in some shabby town, Yeah. But I get this nagging feeling that it isn't the best idea in Hollywood."

"You worry to much." Cassidy said.

"I do not."

"Besides, I think you should go. Some cute guy could be living in that house." Raquel told me.

I groaned, and held my head back, "Guys, I already told you! I don't like Tay-"

"Not Taylor." Cassidy said, "Another cute guy, any cute guy."

"Yeah Aliyah, you've never slept with a guy in your life. You're the last virgin on earth." Cassidy said, earning herself a playful slap from Raquel,

"Don`t say the V word!"

"What virgin? Well it`s true. Even Raquel had a one night stand."

"I don't do one night stands, and besided, Cassie, it was some stupid guy and she was drunk." I said, "You guy`s know I`m saving myself for that Mr. right."

"Oh shut it, I don't believe in that kind of thing, it so cheesy." Cassidy said.

"I do, I think it's a bit nice, actually." Raquel said.

"Anyway, as I was saying, Mrs. Uptight. Get off your high horse for once and find a guy."

"Hate to admit it, A, but Cassie is right. for once." Raquel said.

"Okay, so you guys` brilliant theory is that if I go over to that house, behind those doors lie the perfect guy for me."

"Yes!" They both said at once.

**LATER**

"Hey sis." Katie said, walking into the kitchen and grabbing the keys.

"Where you going?"

"We`ve been looking for you, we`re going over to the neighbours." She said. I groaned.

"Mom says, yes you have to come." Katie said, I made a face at her, she shrugged, "Don't worry, it can`t be that bad."

"You have no idea." I mumbled.

"Whats your problem anyway?" she asked me.

"Nothing, yeah I`ll come."

I followed my parents all the way over to the neigbours house.

"You guys promise to be nice."  
"I`m always nice." Isaac said.

"Yes mom." Me and Katie said in unision.

My father rang the doorbell.

"Hey, can I help you?" A boy wearing a black and white shirt with dark jeans appeared in the doorway. black hair, russet skin, brown eyes. Oh No.

"Mom." I whispered urgently, tugging her shirt. She ignored me.

"Taylor! Who is it at the door?" A woman came and looked over the boy`s shoulder.

"Hi." She said.

"Mom.." I whispered again.

"Hi, we`re new here. we just bought the house across the street, and we thought we`d come say Hi." Mom said.

"Oh, I was wondering who bought that house, It`s a beauty isn't it." The woman said, "I`m Deborah."

"I`m Alison, this is my husband Calvin." My mom said, after she introduced us, me smiling awkwardly at the ground, Deborah invited us inside.

"My husband isn't here right now, he went over to visit a friend. He should be back soon though." Deborah said, glancing up at the clock.

"Wow, your house is amazing." Katie said, stepping inside.

"Thanks." Deborah said smiling at her.

"Maybe when ours is finished we could invite you guys over."

NO!

"We would love that." Deborah said, "Can I get you guys anything..?"

"Oh, really we wouldn't like to inconvenience."

"Nonsense! Taylor, go grab some drinks?" I didn't realize till then that he had been starring at me all this time. I held my head down and blushed furiously at the ground.

When Taylor came back in, I figured I would just leave.

"Mom can I go back to the house?" I asked.

She looked up at me, "Why honey, whats wrong." I glanced over at Taylor and smiled at her.

"Nothing, I just have to go call Raquel and Cassidy." I said.

"Honey, you talked to them earlier, cant you-"  
"Please."

She sighed, " Fine go ahead."

"Thanks." I said, "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Lautner."

"Call me Deborah." She said smiling. I nodded and walked out the front door. When I got out the gate I just stood there, not moving. I jumped when I felt some-one tap my shoulder.

"Hey." I spun around. And frowned.

"What do you want." I said, glaring at him.

"Okay, so you called my mom by her last name, though she didn't tell you. Which means you obviously know who I am." He ran his hand through his hair and I made a face at him.

"So?"

"Why aren't you, like, well. Aren't you suppose to be begging me for an autograph or some-thing?"

"No." I said, turning away. He pulled me back.

"What is the matter with you?" I shouted, yanking my arm away from him.

"Me, You have the problem. Why aren't you falling to your knees and talking to me like every other girl."

"Oh big surprise, not every one adores you!"

"Yes, everyone does." He insisted.

"Look, I think you're an annoying idiot who cares way to much for himself. Got that?"

"Wow."

"What now?"

"Nothing, its just. Every other girl I`ve met has always been so… desperate. But this thing you've got going on here… I think I like it."

"Hey Hollywood had a good day?" Raquel asked me when she come up on the video screen.

"Yep. I had a good day." I said wearily, "Where`s Cassidy?"

"Doing her hair." Raquel said.

"Well tell her come, I have a surprise for you guys." I said.

"A surpise?" She motioned with her hand for Cassidy to come.

"Hey." She said waving to me. I waved back.

"Okay, you guys, I was right." I said, "Going to that house was a bad idea."  
"What happened, no Mr. Right?" Raquel crooned. I rolled my eyes.

"no, but you guys will never believe who I ran in to." Cassidy pulled her eyebrows together and gave me a mischievous look.

"Who?" I motioned to Taylor to come. After he had made it very clear he wasn't leaving the only girl who could say stuff like that to him, I figured I`d put him to good use.

"Hey Guys." He said into my computer.

You know that look you get when you can see death coming towards you? That`s the look they both had on their faces.

"Cassie?" I asked. no answer.

"Raquel, you there still?" I moved my hand up and down. Nothing. I stifled a giggle.

"So can they talk, or?" Taylor asked me.

"Wait for it." I said, holding up my finger. After a few seconds, a piercing skriek filled my room.

"Girls, you alright up there?" I heard Mr. Edwards ask from downstairs.

"Yeah, yeah, dad were okay!" Raquel said, moving the hair from her face.

"Aliyah, what the hell!" Cassidy shouted at me.

"Cassidy, Raquel, meet Taylor. Taylor, meet my friends."

"Ahh!" I shrieked, holding my towel against myself tighter when I got into my bedroom. Taylor was standing near the table, holding up a picture of me and friends the day we graduated high school. He turned around and smirked at me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I said.

"You invited me in?" He said.

"Two hours ago! I thought you left!"

"No, I stayed. You look pretty cute like that, by the way."  
"What part of I hate you, you spoilt bastered, did you not understand!"

"I thought we were besided that?" He asked me, putting down the picture.

"No we aren't, I still can`t stand you!"

"Sure you cant," He said, walking towards me.

"Do not touch me." I breathed, "Where are my parents?"  
"They didn't come back." He said.

I frowned at him, "do you just like being annoying, is that some sort of hobby for you?"

"Aw, come on! No girl can hate _me_." He said.

"Want to bet?" I grumbled, walking over to my closet.

"Yes." He gave me one of his award winning smiled. I gagged.

"Look, can you just get out!" I pushed him out of my bedroom. I stayed there until I was sure he had left, and then locked it and walked back to my closet. _Actors._


	2. The HollyWood Sign

**A/N**

**Okay guys, I have never been to Los Angeles, so the things I write in this story are purely by instinct, and what I think Los Angeles might be like, excuse me if I have made any mistakes, but feel free to correct me on them. All you have to do is hit the REVIEW button!**

I listened to my mother mumble the recipe for brownies in her head while I helped her with lunch. We had been here almost three weeks already.

"Mom, are you sure your doing that right? Isnt the batter suppose to be brown?" I said, eyeing the bowl of the funny colour mixture suspiciously. She stopped her mumbling for a second to look up at me.

"And whose the cook here?" she asked me, raising the wooden spoon in her right hand.

"I`m not sure there is one." I mumbled, finishing up the sandwitches.

"Isaac!" Katie called from in the living room,

Isaac looked up from his camera from where he was sitting in the kitchen, "I`m busy." He replied.

"Mackenna`s here to see you." Katie said, "But I`ll tell her the message."

Isaac shot up from his chair immediately, almost flinging the camera away from him, "COMING!"

"I think he likes her." My mother said, I nodded in agreement. "I`ve never seen Isaac abandon his camera for someone before."

Makenna, Taylor`s little sister was the one sibling I could acctually tolerate, she was really pretty, smart and had a great sense of humour. Ever since their first conversation when Makenna had shown Isaac the 'Most brilliant, high definition, Amazingly awesome camera ever created' that she owned, Isaac hadnt been able to get her out of his mind. I doubted they both used it for the same reason, but I won`t say anything. They were both 14 and both really enjoyed spending time with each other, though, it seemed oblivious to the other person that they were head over heels for each other.

Taylor however, besided being annoying, had become quite desperate. He litterally couldn't stand knowing that some-one didn't like him. The only reason I even talked to him was when I tried to persuade him into talking to my friends, who would beg me to go find him. I had been avoiding Raquel and Cassidy and Taylor for the past three days, when I had finnally had enough.

"Huh." My mother said, glancing out the window.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Taylor`s coming up here, now." She said, brushing it off like it was no big deal. I dashed over to the sink and washed my hand quickly, running out of the kitchen.

"I`m not here!" I shouted to my mother. I closed the door to my bedroom and locked it. I looked out the window there until Taylor had completely dissapeared from my view.

I could hear him talking to my mother downstairs, but I couldn't make out any words they said. When the talking stopped, I waited a while before I found it safe to open the door again. He was standing there, his hand out as if he was going to knock on the door. He smiled and dropped his hand once I had opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Your mom let me up." He replied calmly, I fround. _I am going to kill her._

"What- what do you want?"

"To ask you some-thing, your mom thought it was a nice idea." I looked at him expectantly, my arms folded. "I came to ask you out to dinner tonight."

I scanned his face to make sure this wasn't a joke, but no, he was dead serious. I frowned,

"When all else fails-" I began, he cut me off.

"I`m serious, I want to take you out to dinner tonight."

"What, the fact that I`m not one of your gracious fan girls is to much for you?" I asked him.

He frowned, "You can`t resist me forever." He said, smiling again.

"Don`t count on that." I turned around to close the door on him but he put out his hand and stopped me.

"So is that a no… or?"

"NO!" I almost shouted at him, "No! I will not go on a-"

"Acctually, Aliyah, I think I like that idea." My mother said. I glarred at her.

"I do not want to be your girlfriend!" I said, turning back to Taylor.

He laughed, "Girlfriend! Who said anything about _you_ being my girlfriend-"

"is that suppose to change my mind?" I asked.

"I just figured you were new in town, you might use a friend." He said, faking sincerity. I frowned at him.

"Aliyah, remember what we talked about. Everyone deserves a chance." My mother said.

"Arent you suppose to be on my side here?" I growled. She shrugged.

"Fine." I said, letting the acid seek into my voice, "I`ll go on a date with you." Taylor smiled at me.

"Tonight at 8?" He said.

"I`ll be ready." I mumbled,

"I`m never forgiving you for this." I said, turning to my mother.

**Later…..**

At eight o clock exactly the doorbell rang. I had put on a simple, not overly attractive, knee length short strap black dress. With a four inch black heel to match, courtesy of Katie. I had contemplated wether or not to wear the short blood red cocktail dress that my friends had gotten me, but I decided against it. I had made up my mind not to enjoy this date, but even with my high self assurance, I couldn't fully bring myself to beileve that.

So I had dressed in some-thing simple, but cute. My brown hair that took forever to curl, Katie had done for me, and let it flow over my shoulders. Light makeup, and a touch of lipstick. It wasn't exactly the look I was going for, which was completely unatractive, but it would do.

"You look nice." Taylor said, taking my arm.

"Bye mom, I`ll be back by 10!" I said, waving to them as we left.

It was already dark outside when we left. Taylor`s car, the black one we had seen In front of the house our first day, was parked outside of mines. He opened the door for me, and then sat down in the drivers seat. After a while of driving, he glanced over to me.

"How old are you?" I looked up from my right hand, the bracelet I was playing with.

"Oh so now you ask, what if I said I`m sixteen?"

"I`d have taken my chances." He grinned,

"I`m 18." I replied.

"A little old to be living with mom and dad, are we?" he asked.

"What about you, your older than me."

"I live on my own, I just visit them." He said.

"Ah."

"And your siblings?"

"Katie`s 19 and Isaac is 14."

"Makenna was telling me he wanted to be a director, and Katie wanted to be a model?"

"Yeah, I`m sort of the only one who doesn't have an idea what I want to do with my life."

"I can help them out you know, call a few people, pull a few strings-"

"is that seriously your plan, win me over by helping out my brother and sister?"  
"No! I just thought it would be the nice thing to do." He said.

"Sure you did." I said, "Look, I don`t know what this is about, wether your acctually into me, or if you just want to make me one of you fangirls, but either way, I`m not looking for a relationship right now."

"Neither am i." He said.

"Wow, you really are desperate." I said, smiling. He smiled over at me.

"Seriously, though, I`m not into the whole relationship thing, flowers and candy and all that stuff seems like a waste of time."

I was about to say something else, but he cut me off.

"We`re here." He took off the car and I looked around to our surroundings. We were at some resturant called '_LORENAS_' he took my hand before I could accept, and walked us in quickly so I wouldn't pull away.

I looked at the sign on the door.

**HELP WANTED** was printed neatly on it.

"I think I`m going to apply for a job here, it isnt that much far from my house." I though out loud. Taylor looked at me,

"Your going to apply for a job?" he asked

"Yeah, you know, the thing where you work and get money?"

"Acting is a job." He said.

"Or an excuse to think your above everyone else." I mumbled.

"That's not what I meant." He said, "I mean, doesn't your dad have this really big job that pays a lot? Why work when you get all the money you want?"

"Because I like to work for the things I get." I said, "You might try it sometime."

"I do work for the things I want. You have to walk around until you find the right store, then go inside and serch through thousands of things before you find what you acctually _do_ want. Then walk all the way back to the front desk and pay for the damn thing."

"Wow." I said. We walked over to our seat, and looked at the menue.

"This is really nice, a big change from the resturants I go to."  
"Let me guess, you've never been to a fancy resturant?"

"No, not all of us can afford these kind of things, you know, some of us can`t flaunt out money around like its nothing." I said meaningfully.

"Hi, what can I get you?" the waitress lady asked us. I looked at their uniform to make sure it wasn't to _revealing_ before I applied for the job here.

It wasn't, it was acctually really nice, a short white dress that looked like some soft material and a yellow apron over it. The kind that ties behind your neck and around your waist. On the top right side of the apron was a LORENAS sighn, and under it was the waitresses name.

"What are these things?" I whispered to Taylor, he looked at what I was pointing at and laughed.

"Theyre called oysters, havent you ever had them before?" he asked me. His eyes lighting up.

"No, they look slimy, but tasty." I said,

"You can have them if you want, you know." He said.

"They`re to expensive." I said, brushing it off.

"We`ll have the oysters please." He said smiling up at the lady. She nodded and walked off.

I frowned at him, "A perfect example of what I meant." I said, he just smiled.

After our appetizer, we ordered the main course, well, Taylor ordered our main course, since I was hopeless at pronouncing the word. Then desert, which was a slice of chocolate cake. Halfway through our desert a woman walked up to us. She wore the same uniform the waitresses wore, just hers looked a little more official.

"Taylor, nice to see you again." She said, smiling at us.

"Lorena. This is Aliyah." He said, motioning to me.

"Hi, I`m Lorena, It`s always a pleasure to meet Taylor`s girlfriends." She said.

Taylor faked a cough and she laughed.

"I`m not his girlfriend." I said.

"Yet." Taylor added.

"Enjoying you meals?" She asked us.

"As always." Taylor replied.

"Oh, Aliyah wanted to know if she could get a job here." Taylor said.

Lorena looked at me, "Well, she defenitely is pretty, and we have a uniform just in her size to, so she wont have to pay for one herself." Lorena said, looking me up and down.

"Have any experience?" She asked.

I gave a week smile, "I worked at the Burger Bucket back in Chicago?" I said nervously.

She frowned, but then smile again, "Never mind, any friend of Taylor`s is a friend of mine. I`ll get Daisy to teach you a few things, Daisy!" she called to a tall blonde girl who was headed back into the kitchen with and empty tray.

"Hi."she said looking at me.

Lorena explained the sittuation to Daisy, who instucted me to stand up, she gave me the tray and told me to hold it up.

"Yep, she`s definitely waitress material, needs a few fixing though, I`ll have her perfect in no time!" Daisy said, taking back the tray. I smiled at her.

"Okay, then its settled, how soon can you start?" Lorenna asked once Daisy had left.

"How soon do you want me to?"

"We`ll work out a schedule, come over tomorrow, at say, four o clock." She asked.

"I`ll be here." She smiled and walked away.

I looked at Taylor, "This is where you say thank you." He informed me.

"Fine, thank you." I said.

"My goodness isnt over yet. I have a friend whoose into the modelling buisness, why don't I give her a call tonight and see if she can get Katie in?"  
"Taylor-" He cut me off.

"And I`m suppose to go filming for breaking dawn tomorrow, I think I can get Isaac a visitors pass?"

"Taylor-"

"Is there anything your mother might like?"

"Taylor! You can`t _buy _my love." I said.

"Oh, I havent even done that yet!" he said, smiling, "Close your eyes." I frowned, but did as he asked.

I felt something soft in my hands. When I opened my eyes I saw a black lether box. I looked up at him.

"Taylor, don`t this. It`s very hard to hate you when your being like this." I said.

"Well don`t then." He said, "Open it." I took the lid of the box and saw a red ruby pendant in the shape of a heart. I gasped.

"This is- its beautiful!"

"A beautiful chain, for a beautiful girl." He said, putting it on me.

**AFTER…..**

After dinner, Taylor walked me hand in hand back to his car. I was silent for a while, until I couldn't figure out where we were.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"To my house." He replied.

"What! No! I promised my mom I`d be back by 10 and its almost eleven now!" I said, "Take me home!"

"I already told her, she`s fine with it." He said.

I absolutely hated my mother right now.

"Take me home."

"Cool it, we`re just going for a ride."

"This is kidnapping! It`s a crime! Let me out!" I started hitting the window, not hard enough to break it, just hard enough to let some-one know I was here.

"Aliyah, its dark out and I have tinted windows." He said impatiently, "Besides, I have another surprise for you."

"Don`t spend any money on me!" I argued, and reached behing my neck to undo the chain, but it wouldn't come off, I huffed, and sat back in my seat, glarring at him.

"I didn't spend a time on this one." He said, "I promise."

Once he had made it clear that I wasn't getting out of the car now, I sat back in my seat and though about what this surprise would be. I didn't have to wait long, though. Soon enough, a house a well 10 minutes away from civilization came into view.

"Why is your house all the way out here?" I asked, lookind for any other thing.

He shrugged, but didn't answer me.

He took my hand and led me out of the car.

The house had a total of 6 bedrooms, 4 guest rooms and 2 that looked like master bedrooms, a bathroom in all 6, and another one down the hall, a screening room, a sitting room, a game room, a kitchen and the living room. And indor rectangular shaped pool and a garage full of cars I didn't even know the names to.

"So was this your surprise, flautnign your house in my face?" I asked, making sure I didn't smile at him.

"No, its right this way. You have to close your eyes. Again."

I obeyed. He snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me back to him, crushing my body to his, I gasped and pushed him away angrily.

"I`m leaving!" I shouted. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back.  
"I won`t do it again, sorry." I glared at him.

"Alright, alright. I`m sorry." He apologised, "Now close your eyes." He said.

I widened them until I must have looked like a goldfish, he didn't move.

Finnally, I gave in, and closed them. He took my hand and led me up a few stairs.

"Okay, you can open them now." He said when we had finished climbing them. I was starring at a blank wall.

"What is this?" I asked him.

"Turn around." Taylor was sitting on a ledge by a window, it didn't take me long to figure out what my surprise was. Throguh the window was the amazing veiw I had been dieing to see.

"The hollywood sighn." I whispered.

"Your mom told me you`d always wanted to see it." He said, smiling, clearly pleased at himslef.

My eyes lit up like a child in a room full of candy.

"Its amazing." I said, turning to him. My smile faded. He was standing in front of me, looking at me like I was the eight wonder of the world.

"Not as amazing as you." He breathed, his arms wrapping around me again. Slowly, so torturously slowly. His lips met mines, and moved in ways I had never known. His kiss was soft, sweet, passionate.

While I had my first kiss, my mind shot quistions at me.

_Why arent you stopping this! He`s kissing you! Stop, pull away! Don't do this!_

But I couldn't stop, and if I was being honest to myself, I didn't _want_ to stop. My arms, moving to their own accord, found themselves trailing up his arm, and wrapping around his neck. I pulled him closer to me, kissing back. my mind again shouted inside of my head.

_Stop, Aliyah, STOP! STOP!_

"STOP!" I shrieked, pulling away from him. He looked at me, "I`m sorry, I shouldn't have, I mean- I… I have to… I should get home."

"I`ll drive you." He said.

"No! I mean, no. I can get back on my own."

"Aliyah, its almost midnight and you want to walk the streets of Los Angeles on your own?"

I nodded, not looking at him.

"I`m driving you home."

"No really, I can find the road back myself, I."

"Aliyah, you don`t have the slightest idea where you are." He said, getting impatient.

I felt like I wasn't there anymore. My mind was so far away. I couldn't breathe, all my thoughts were jumbled up.

_Why had I kissed him, why hadnt I stopped him?_

I felt… I didn't know what I felt.

Anger, hatred, love, passion… they were all there, I just couldn't pinpoint which one I was.

I was terrified.

_Why do I feel this way? Can I be falling in love with him?  
_NO! I won`t allow myself to fall in love with him. I just couldn't fall in love with him.

_Then why if he asks me to stay over tonight, I wouldn't say No._

I felt like stabbing my mind to death. _Can you stop talking for a while?_ I requested.

But it didn't stop, all night my mind was raging with quitstions I didn't want the answer to.

**A/N**

**Okay, so if your like me, your anxiously awaiting when Taylor asks Aliyah to be his mistress. Don`t worry, this is just a breif skip through. I promise you, the next two chapters will have all that stuff in it!**

**I am so exited, I love writing this story. That would explain why the chapters are so much more longer than the chapters in my other story;**

**This story is nowhere near finished just yet, but already I`m thinking of writing a part two to it, I already have the entire first chapter of Part Two saved in my documents. I`m not entirely sure I will be writing a Part Two just yet, but I am definitely thinking of it. In the meanwhile, I amd going to finish this story, I just love love love it!**


	3. He doesnt Date girls, he just uses them

I sighed heavily as I scrolled through the text messages from Taylor.

12:04- _Aliyah, can you call me, we need to talk._

12:09- _I don`t get why you havent called me yet, or why your angry with me._

12:15- _You kissed me back you know, how can you be angry when you wanted it as much as I did._

12:35- _Alright, I`m sorry I kissed you, is that what you wanted to hear? Are you satisfied now?_

12: 45- _Please call me. _

I looked up at the clock, it was nearly 1:00 now. I knew if I didn't do some-thing, the texts would continue for the rest of the night. Just like it had when I had tried to ignore him my first days in L.A.

I knew better now than to try and ignore him, he just wouldn't give up until he got what he wanted. But there was no way I was going to call him.

I thought of many versions of the text before I finnally sent it to him. And when I did, it wasn't nearly as much as I wanted to say to him.

_1:05- The kiss meant nothing, stop texting me._

I stayed up until 2:00 to ensure that he had gotten my message, and knew that I really meant it. So you can understand why I almost yelled out in frustration when a beep came from my phone the second I lay down to sleep.

I breifly thought about wether or not I should get up to see what it is he wanted now. When I had finished, I decide not to.

But my body had a different idea, I found myself moving towards my desk and switching on my phone again.

2:10: Goodnight.

I wasn't in much of a mood to argue with him right now, so I just sighed and placed my phone under a neatly folded pile of clothes in my closet so I wouldn't be disturbed for the rest of the night. I wanted to be well rested tomorrow when I went back to _LORENAS_ for my first day at work.

But sleep was the furthest thing from me all night. All night my mind shot quistions at me.

_Why don`t you just tell him?_

_Your falling in love with him, just admit it and get on with your life._

_What`s so bad about it anyway, Aliyah?  
_

Nothing, alright. Nothing is bad about it. I shouted to myself in my head.

I didn't know if I was falling in love with him. Sure, he had a generous, or some-what generous and nice side to him. But he was impatient, annoying, spoilt and to full of himself.

I didn't know which side I was _suppose_ to fall in love with.

I wasn't angry with him, I was angry with me.

I couldn't fall in love with him, I just couldn't! and yet, I was. Or atleast I thought I was.

It was just a kiss, not the end of the world.

By 5:00 I had safely decided that I was not in love with Taylor Lautner.

I woke up to the sound of some-one knocking softly on my bedroom door. I sat up and groaned, glancing up at my bedroom clock. It was only 7:00. I had only gotten about 2 hours of sleep. I decided I was going to catch up on that for the rest of the day. I didn't have anything scheduled until after lunch when I had to go back to_ LORENAS_.

"What is it!" I groaned. The door opened and Katie`s head appeared.

"I want to go out tonight, and mom says I have to take you with me. She thinks you don`t get out enough." I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, letting it tangle in my figners.

"What time?" I asked.

"about 7?" she asked me hopefully.

"Yeah, Whatever." I mumbled, "Now leave." I pointed to my door and she smiled and skipped away.

The next time I woke back up it was 12:00. I could hear distant voices downstairs. I pulled myself out of bed and walked over to the window, pulling back the binds so I could see what was so damn important I had to be deprived another hour of sleep.

My parents, Deborah and Makenna were all surrounded by a silver car. I peeked out of the window unseen until mom noticed me, and motioned for me to come downstairs. I found the T-shirt and Pjama shorts I had on to be people friendly, so I went downstairs in that. I could hear Deborah talking to my parents as I neared the door.

"….He didn't say anything, just that we give this to Aliyah." She said, sounding like she was full of disbeilef.

The rest was a bunch of murmering.

"Whats going on?" I asked them once I had gotten outside. Every one looked up at me.

"Taylor wanted us to give this to you, dear." My parents looked as Deborah handed me a small white envelope I furrowed my eyebrows, debating wether it was safe to open it.

Inside was a card with a blue flower on it.

It read,

_Aliyah,_

_ I figured once you started to work, you could use something to get around with._

_Taylor_

"He has got to be kidding me. Wheres Isaac?" I asked my mom. Sure enough, Taylor had picked hi mup earlier.

"He went along with him to a movie set, Isaac was so exited he could barely get any words out." My mother said.

As if on cue, a peircing shriek came from inside the hosue,

"MOM!" she shouted. Katie flew threw the door and almost atacked my parents when she threw her arms around them, tears running down her eyes, but she was smiling more happily than she had ever been before in her life.

"Whats wrong honey?" My mother asked.

"The lady!" She began, but had to stop to compose herself. She took a deep breath and began again.

"The lady who owns 21st Centurary Magazine just called me!" 21st centurary magazine was a magazine aimed at teens ages 13-18, Katie would be 20 years old in a month, but ever since the day the magazine had came out, she had idolized them.

"She wants me to come over on Saturday so she can take some pictures of me for the magazine, and if I`m as good as he says I am, I can be signed to a contract!" she squeeled.

"Wait, whose _He?"_ my mother asked her. Obviously no body had realised the petrified look on my face yet, until she almost yelled it at the top of her lungs.

"TAYLOR! He said he told Aliyah on their date last night-"

"it wasn't a date." I mumbled, everyone ignored me.

"And she thought it was a wonderful idea!" she ran to me then, her eyes swelled up with tears, and threw her arms around me. Laughing through her sobs.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She shouted, and dissapeared back into the house.

Slowly, 4 heads turned to look at me.

I chuckled nervously, and began to slowly walk backwards inside.

"I… um.. I have to go call, Raquel." I turned on my heals and ran up the stairs, locking the door to my room.

I scrolled past Raquel`s name without even bothering to stop until I had gotten to the T section.

Tammy….. Tessa….. Terry… Tamiah…. Taylor.

"You think your so smart, don`t you?" I said.

"What did I do?" He asked me. I could hear the smile in his face.

"The car, taking Isaac to the Movie set, calling Dahlia Rivers-" The woman who owns 21st centurary magazine, "And telling her about Katie. Taylor, you can`t _buy_ my love!" I nearly shouted into the phone.

"I`m not trying to buy your love." He said, "I told you, I`m not into relationships."

"Then what _ARE_ you trying to do, because it IS NOT GOING TO WORK!"

"I`m not trying to do anything." He said, "But if your so interested, you`ll find out soon." I could hear him getting farther away from the phone.

"Taylor…. Taylor don`t you dare hang up on me! I am no finished with-"

_BEEP….._

"UGH!" I threw my hands up in the air in frustration.

Suddenly my phone gave a little beep, and a picture of Isaac holding up a camera next to the director, his eyes lighting up like a christmas tree, hanging onto The directors every word appeared on my phone. I frowned, and sighed heavily.

The clock on my wall assured me that it was 1:00, time to get ready for work.

Ah, work. Some-thing to take my mind off of Taylor.

LATER…

I pushed open the door to the resturant . it was empty except for an old couple sitting on one end, about in their mid fifties, and a younger couple sitting on the other end, having a conversation. The sign on the door said close.

I waved shyly to them and walked up the door that said Employees only. At the burger bucket, it had had one room for girls and boys, so shame wouldn't have been a good thing to have if your worked there, the walls had been greesy and stained, and from the time you walked in, their was always some sort of fight going on.

LORENAS Had a long narrow hallway going down, on one side was a door marked Girls, on the other side a door marked Boys, and in the middle was a door marked _LORENA`S OFFICE_. I knocked on that one, and pushed it open.

Lorena looked up when I walked in, "Aliyah, hi, how is your day."

"Ive had better ones." I said.

"Taylor treating you okay?"

Suddenly my mind flashed a bunch of images of Taylor towards me.

Here we go again. I mumbled in my head.

"Yes." I told Lorena.

I slipped her the form I had been asked to fill out about myself.

"Good, heres your schedule. I didn't think it fair for you to work all week, since your new, so how does Mondays, wednedays and Saturdays sounds?" she asked me.

I nodded, "Really nice."

"Good, we pay $250 per week. If for any reason you need an extra day off the limit is 4 times per month, employees get everything on the menue 50% off, and really, that's all you need to know from me. I expect good work from you, Miss…" it dawned on me that I hadnt told her my sir name.

"Avery, It`s Aliyah Avery." I said.

"Miss Avery, Daisy is waiting for you in the girls room." She said, and got back down to her papers. I nodded and thanked her, walking out of the room. That was more easy than I had hoped. I pushed open the door to the Girl`s room.

It was beautiful.

There was a white carpet on the ground, and five chairs in random places around the room. Five red and two black. There was a black leather couch against the wall, too. On the wall opposite it, was a flat screen T.V, set in a way so that no matter where you sat you had a perfect veiw. On the ceiling was a crystal chandelear.

Daisy looked up from her book when I walked in. she smiled at me.

"So… how was it?" She asked.

"Good, Lorrena is really nice."

"Not that!" She said, "Lorrena is the nicest person I know, I already know how that went. I`m talking about you and Taylor." She said, standing up. Daisy was beautiful. She had blonde hair, blue eyes and perfectly straight white teeth. She wore a knee length blue tight blue dress with a thin black belt around it, and a pair of black ballet flats.

"I just love working at Lorrena`s! I`m sure you will to, she treats us really nice." Daisy said. "Anyway, spill it. What happened last night after you guys left?"

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"Something happened, I can tell." When I didn't say anything, she continued anyway, "Did he take you back to his place?" I didn't answer.

"Did you guys make out, kiss? What happened." She saw the look that crossed my face when she said the word _kiss._ And gasped dramatically.

"You kissed! Isnt he the best kisser!" she said.

"You guys dated?" I asked her.

"Please. Taylor doesn't date girls, he uses them until he gets what he wants. He picked me up last year, and drove me to his place after I had finished work. I was still innocent then, I wanted to save myself for a guy who really cared about me. He bought me flowers and candy, sent me gift cards and all those things. I though what we had was special, you know, real. After a movie one night I didn't stop him when he tried all the things I would usually stop at. The next day I woke up and he said goodbye to me. Never talked to me since." She said.

"Oh, that's terrible." I said. In my head I was rejoycing. I had a reason to hate him. But I was still sad for Daisy, she seemed like a nice girl.

I felt a stream of Hatred towards Taylor then.

"Yeah, my advice to you, don`t let yourself fall in love with him, because if you do, It will only hurt more when he ditches you. All he wants is to get in your pants and then he leaves."

"Anyway!" She said, smiling again, "That's no what you're here for. I have to get you ready!"

Once Daisy had helped me with the white dress and tied the yellow apron around my neck and waiste for me, she gave me a blue name tag, with my name written in white.

"Okay, come with me." She walked me out to the counter and pointed to the old couple and the younger one I had seen earlier, "These are your tests." She said, "We hired them to act like real costumers." She explained when she noticed I was lost.

"Oh! Why the big age difference though?" I asked.

"Different aged costumers act diffently. We need to see how you react to each." She said.

"Okay. What do I do?"

"Take this." She game me a notepad and a pencil, "And go take their order." She pointed over to the older couple, who were now sitting talking to each other.

I nodded and walked off.

"Hi, welcome to Lorrena`s, can I take your order." I asked. I waited for a while, but the two of them just went on talking like I wasn't there.

"Hello?" nothing.

"Excuse me… I.." I heard Daisy snicker from behind the counter where she was standing.

"Hey!" I clapped so that the old woman looked up,

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"I- can I take your order." I asked.

"What was that dear." She asked, then put her hand up to ear, "Oh! My hearing aid must have slipped off. Hold on a second." She adjusted the thing then turned to me.

"Yes, what was that." I felt myself getting frustrated.

"Can. I. Take. Your. Order?" I said, saying each word slowly.

"Our Odore, whats wrong with how we smell?" She said it so innocently that I almost felt sorry for her. I was about to shout, but I sighed, and replied in a soft and gentle voice.

"Can I take your _Order."_

"Oh! Our Order!" She exlaimed, "Harry, this nice young woman wants to take our ORDER." She said turning to the man. He pointed to some-thing in the menue and she nodded, smiling.

"We`ll both have this.. er…. What is this?"

"It`s lasanighya." I said. **(sorry I don't know how to spell that.)**

"Okay, well we`ll both have that please." She said. I nodded and walked back to Daisy. She was cracking up.

"That was good!" She said, laughing at my expression.

"Ha, Ha." I said, but laughed anyway.

"Okay, okay." She said through her laughs, regaining herself. "Now try those two." I nodded and walked over to the younger couple.

They had finished talking like they had been when I came in earlier. They were both sitting, examinign themselves in the mirror.

"Hi, welcome to Lorrenna`s, can I take your order?" I asked. they both just looked at the mirror.

"Hi, can I take your order." I said it little louder.

"HELLO!" I almost shouted. I had had it. I reached out and yanked both the mirror away from them, throwing them behind me. The were the kind that closed in, so they didn't break.

"Hey!" The girl shouted.

"Can I take your order, now?" I asked, with a smile.

She frowned, and they both looked annoyed.

"We`ll have the Quiche." She said.

"One Quiche coming up." I walked over to Daisy.

"Are the costumers always this… I don't know… ANNOYING?"

"No, we just wanted to see what you would do in the worst. I wish I had had a camera, that would have looked great on video!" she said.

"Yay." Once I had changed and gotten back into my original clothes, Daisy put my uniform in a garment bag for me. "Here you go." She said.

"Thanks." I replied.

"Well, your test run was nice. Should I look out for you on Monday?" She asked.

"Definitely."

When we got back out, The two couples were standing, preparring to leave.

"Hey. You were a great waitress." The teen girl said,

"And she`s hot to." The boy said.

"Tommy!" she sighed, "Excuse my brother, he hasn't had a good date in a year." She said. I watched them leave, the older couple came next.

"A lovely young girl." The man said.

"Bye Jim!" Daisy said, waving to him, "Bye Alice!"

They waved back, and left.

"Well…." I said, "That was unexpected."

**AT HOME…..**

"Well that Daisy girl sounds really nice." My mother said, as I sat with her waiting on Katie to come back downstairs. She had been in her room getting ready. I didn't know where we were going, so I put on a dark pink sundress I found multi- occasional.

"She is, and really pretty, too." I said. I hadnt told anyone about Daisy and Taylor, or what she had said about him. She had told me I in confidence.

Suddenly my phone rang.

"I have to take this." I said, walking away.

"Hey Cassie." I said.

"Hi! We havent talked to you in forever!" She said.

"Sorry, I know. I`ve just been busy!" I said, and I explained to them everything that happened in our absence. Except the kiss of course. I did however tell them about the date.

"I hate you!" Raquel, who had came in halfway during mine and Cassie`s conversation said, laughing.

"And she didn't even tell us!"

"Did you wear the dress we got you?" Cassidy asked.

"No, I didn't want to look to attractive."

"Idiot!" Raquel said.

"Hey, lets take it one step at a time! She got her first kiss. Maybe she`ll lose her innocence another time." Cassidy said. She placed her hand over her heart and put on and adorring look, "Our little girl is growing up!"

I laughed, I loved my friends, and I missed them lots.

"Oh, we have a surprise for you." Raquel said.

"Guys! No! no suprises!" I said.

"Shut up, You will love this surprise, but you arent getting it now! You have to wait `till christmas!" she said.

"Christmas?" Christmas was only a month away, I had almost forgotten completely about christmas.

"Well, two days after Christmas to be exaxt." Raquel said,

"Shut up, blabber mouth, you`ll give the surprise away!" Cassie hissed.

"Hey, ALIYAH! You ready!" I heard katie ask from the living room.

"Coming!" I called back, "I gotta go guys, but I`ll call you back, okay?" I said.

"Alright. We miss you!"

"Miss you more!" I said before hanging up.

Since Katie had failed the three times she took a drivers test back in chicago, I had to drive us. She gave me the directions. I peered out the window carefully when she told me we had gotten to out destination.

"A club? I thought I told you I don't go to clubs?" I said.

"Oh come on, lighten up a bit! We can meet some cute guys!"

"I don't want to meet any cute guys."

"Shush, this is the first time I`m taking you to a club, anyway."

"No it isnt." I said, remembering my sixteenth birthday presant.

"Well it's the first time you`ll be allowed to have any real fun." She said.

I followed her inside nervously.

Things were going great. Then again, anything went great once it allowed me to take my mind of of Taylor.

I was sitting at the bar, I had lost Katie to a couple guys about an hour ago, and I was very close to becoming drunk. And some-one had to drive us home. So I figured I was wait on her until she had finished. I was enjoying just looking around, and singing along to some of the songs at the top of my voice, luckily for everyone in the bar, the loud music blocked out my voice completely.

I looked up when I saw some-one walking towards me. He grabbed me off of my chair and pulled me towards him. The bar was dark, so I couldn't see his face all that well. But I knew his voice. He bent down and whispered in my ear.

"Hey"

**A/N**

**This chapter was origginally longer than this. But it was getting a bit long. So I cut off the second half of it for the next chapter. Don`t worry, if your like me,. You will probbally be on the edge of your seat for when Taylor asks her the quistion, but it will all happen in the next chapter, remember I said 'the next two chapters will have it' yesturday? Right. So don't hate me! REVIEW!**


	4. Me? Aliyah Avery? Me? A mistress?

**A/N**

**It`s here! My fave chapter I`ve been waiting forever to upload! So, if your like me, your probbally jumping out of your skin right now. Though, if you were me, I`d me skimming through my mindless blabber and onto the chapter, so I shouldn't be talking much here, 0kay, okay, okay! Lets get on with it!**

**Oh! Before I forget! This chapter is definitely where the M rating kicks in!**

*ALIYAH*

I woke up in an unfamiliar room, or it was unfamiliar at first. I remembered it from when Taylor had given me a breif tour of his house the other night. It was one of his guest rooms, the nicest one.

I had a faint headache when I woke up, but as I came closer to consiouncness, It started to hurt a thousand times more worse.

I sat up in the bed when I realised what I was wearing. Nothing, well if my pink strapless bra and white silk panties counted. I looked up when the door to the room opened, and Taylor`s head peacked in. i felt to dizzy and my head hurt to much to care much that I was half naked, or that he was only wearing his boxers.

"Your up?" He asked, walking towards me.

"Why am I at your house?" I asked, my words slurring a little.

He smirked at me, "You came over last night." He said.

"Why would I do that?"

"Don`t you remember anything that happened last night?" He asked me.

I shook my head, when he didn't reply, like he was waiting for me to remember, I dug through my brain until I remembred one thing about last night.

_"Come upstairs with me?" Taylor murmered against my neck._

_To be perfectly honest, I was drunk. We had been out here dancing for.. how long had been dancing for?_

_I giggled and nodded, "Sure." He took my hand and led me away from the crowd, I probbally should tell Katie where I was going. Nah, she might figure it out herself. He pushed open the door to a room with one hand. I wasn't sure we were suppose to be up here, but I honestly couldn't care less at the moment._

"_Your really hot, Aliyah." Taylor whispered. My breathing sped up as he attacked my lips with his, kissing me so aggressively, holding my body in place so I couldn't move. One of his hands travelled down my bagg, and spread out over my ass, I gasped and pushed into him._

"_Oh my god." I sighed._

_His other hand travelled up my hand and pushed my hair to my side, kissing and gently biting me on the neck._

I gasped and forced myself to snap out of it.

"You!" my hand traced up my body until I found my neck, I pushed aside my hair. I jumped off the bed and ran towards the wall mirror in the corner of the room.

I traced the barely there faded hickey on the right side of my neck. I spun around to glare at him.

"What did you do!" I hissed.

He got up off the bed and walked over to me.

"What I did," He whispered, "Was prove to you that you that you can`t resist me." His word alone sent a unwelcomed shiver down my legs, and then landed right between my legs. Then one of his hand did the same, and pressed against my most private spot.

I gasped and pushed him away from me, he just stood there grinning.

"Did we-"  
"No." He cut me off, knowing what I was going to say, "But you wanted it."

"Then what happened… after… the room?" I asked.

He grinned at my shyness, "You said you didn't want to go home, so I drove you over here."

"And-" I looked at him exectantly.

"Nothing, we had a glass of wine, made out a bit more, and then you fell asleep. You were drunk." He said.

"Your disgusting." I said.

"Where are my _clothes?!_" I said, suddenly remembering what I was wearing, but I made no effort to cover myself.

"You woke after about an hour and said you were cold, so I came and lay down with you." He said.

"So you undressed me?" I asked with a bored voice.

"No." He said, then he grinned, "Well, maybe I helpped." I didn't take my eyes off him, finnally he gave up.

"You were asleep, and I was curious."

"_What did you do with my CLOTHES."_ I asked him.

He pointed to the pile of clothes lying next to the bed. I growled.

"Are you hungry?" he asked casually.

"I`m going home." I said, walking past him. He grabbed my waist and pulled me back to him. I struggled to get away from him.

"Stop fighting yourself." He breathed in my ear.

"Fine, I`ll eat here!" I shouted, throwing my arms up In the air. I went to get my clothes but he stopped me.

"Well I cant eat in my underwear." I said.

"It`s not bothering me, I get to look at your beauty." He said. I wasn't in much of a mood to argue, so I let him lead me out of the room and down to his kitchen.

"I made you Pancakes." He announced proudly.

"You can cook?" I asked.

"A little. It's a gift." He said.

"Sit down." He ordered me, and for some reason, I listened. He seemed some-what pleased with himself when I did. I ignored that.

He had already had breakfast, so he just starred at me while I hate ate. I tried to ignore his gaze. When I was finished he put the plates in the dishwasher and turned to me.

"I want to ask you some-thing." He said.

"What?" I slurred.

"Remember when we went on that date?-"  
"It wasn't a date."

"Whatever, you said you think people should always keep and open mind about something, and not judge people so quickly as they do."  
"Yeah, so?"

"And you said you don`t beileve in realationships, or love or all of that?"

"Is this going somewhere?" I asked.

"Yes- I want you to be my mistress."

At first, I had thought it was a joke, and I waited patiently for the hidden cameras to appear and some person to jump out and shout-

"You've been fooled!"

I even took a glance at the calendar to see what the date was, to make sure this wasn't some stupid April Fools day joke. But no, the date was November 28th.

'Is this some kind of joke?" I asked."

"No."

My breath hitched, and for a long while, it seemed like the entire world had stopped.

Me? A…. _Mistress?_ But why? Why me? I didn't know the first thing about sex.

I stopped moving, stopped thinking, stopped breathing. I couldn't get any actual words to form, not even in my head. Everything that rushed past me in a blur.

I took a deep breath, it came out shaky.

"Can I have a while to think about it?" I asked him.

***Aliyah`s House***

"Thanks." I said, jumping out of Taylor`s car after he had dropped me home. I didn't wait to hear his reply. I got out and closed the door behind me, running into my house. I heared the anxious voices of my family before I saw them. I had completely forgotten about them.

"Mom?" I said I walking into the living room. She looked up and dropped the phone she was holding in her hand and ran up to me.

"Aliyah! Where the hell were you!"

"I told you she would come back." Isaac mumbled from where he was sitting on the floor next to my father.

Before I could reply to my mother Katie`s arms were around me.

"Oh my god!" She cried, "I thought you were dead! I thought I had lost you and it was all my fault!"

"Where were you?" My mother asked.

"I was at Daisy`s." I lied, "Yeah, I got drunk and I couldn't find Katie, so she took me to her place." I said.

"Daisy?" My mother asked.

"Yeah."

"She was at the club?" Katie asked.

"No- I mean, yes, I- she was. She umm." I am a terrible liar. "Guys im really exhausted can I go lie down?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, do you want anything to eat, drink?"

"No, I`m fine." I mumbled pushing past them.

I slammed my bedroom door behind me.

I locked my fingers behind my head and groaned. Suddenly I caught sight of the red ruby necklace he had given me on our 'date'

I walked over to my dresser and picked it up in my hands. I hadnt really looked at it before, and I think that he had hoped for that.

I almost died just looking at what was engraved on the inside.

_Property of T.L_

I gasped and it fell out of my hands and onto the ground in front of me.

Why is this happening?

Is this really what he thought, that I was his _property?!_

And why don`t I have a problem with that?

It seemed like if everything was wrong. I have never had sex, hell, I I had my first kiss two nights ago!

Why did he want me? There were thousands of girls out there, drop dead gourgeous girls who were more than willing to do whatever he said. Why did he want me?

I flopped down onto my bed all day, thinking. I tried to remind myself desprately of who I am. Or atleast who I was. I tired to connect with the girl who had come to Los Angeles a few months ago. The girl who had hated Taylor Lautner. I knew I wasn't in love with him. That seemed almost impossible with his fabricated personality. One second he wan amazing, and then the next he would just be the obnoxious guy I had hated back in Chicago. If I were his mistress, what would happen to me, Cass and Raquel? They were head over heals for the guy. Was I the only one who knew this asshole side of him? Or was he just the perfect guy for the media, he carried on a whole other private life that no one knew about.

But the girl who had left Chicago was no longer here. She was no longer with me.

Taylor had, over the unbearable weeks I spent with him, developed a sort of ownership of me, everything he said I was willing to do without even thinking about it. He had this control over me, that I couldn't help but obey.

Sleep was near impossible that night, I lay in bed restless, tears streaming down my face as I tried desprately to think what to do.

_This shouldn't be a hard decision._

_No, the answer is No._ I groaned and threw a pillow over my head, as if to block out the annoying sound of my mind trying convince me.

Was this a hard decisioson, I`m defintely thinking hard about it, harder than any person should have to for some-thing so… so….

_WRONG!_

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at my mind. It didn't bother me for the rest of the night, but I bothered myself. By eight o clock the next morning, I had made up my mind

***MORNING***

"Where are you going?" my mother asked as I strolled past her. I was wearing a casual light pink tube top and mini denim skirt with a pair of ballet flats.

"To work." I said pausing.

"To work? dressed like that?" My mother asked.

"It`s Lorenna`s mom, this is how the waitresses dress." She didn't look convinced.

"What, you don't trust me?" I asked, _oh mother, if only you knew._

"I do, your nineteen, I`m not going to pick out your clothes for you. You're a smart girl." She said.

"Thanks. I should be back soon." I said, kissing her on the cheeck.

My sister had managed to drive my car back home safely, besides how much she had been freaking out last night. I took it out of the garage, and drove at a ridiculous speed to Taylor`s house. I had managed to memorize the way there when he dropped me home Yesturday.

My head still hurt, and I was exhausted. But I wanted to get this over with. It wouldn't be so hard right?

_Sure, Aliyah, keep lying to yourself._

"I`m warning you-" I threatened.

When his house appeared in front of me my heart rate sped up. Did I make the right choice, or am I going to regret this for the rest of my life?

I walk up the driveway and knocked on the door. He answerd after a while.

"You came back?" He asked, sounding almost surprised.

I sighed, "Yeah, we need to talk." I said.

He opened the door wider so I could step in. when I did he looked me up and down.

"Your wearing the necklace?" again, sounding surprised.

"Yeah if figured you`d want me to… I saw the egraving." He bit his bottom lip and didn't answer. We sat down in the living room and he turned to me.

"Look, Aliyah before you say anything I want you to know that-"

"Taylor." I stopped him, "I came to tell you yes, I`ll do it."

**A/N**

**OMG! Who here had fun!? I did, I did!**

**Anyway! You guys have no idea how challenging writing from Aliyah`s POV was for me. Because I ADORE Taylor Lautner! I can never stop thinking about him! Was the assy, impatient Taylor good, because I want to know if I should carry that up, or carry it down for latter chapters. **

** Anyway, so if you were wondering. The next chapter will be your first official LEMON WARNING! This story wasn't rated M for style, you know. **

**So if you don`t like Lemons, I can`t make any promises. But there will be a warning at the top of each chapter that has them. Which is why it is VERY important that you read these A/N.**

**Don't worry. Taylor`s Mistress won`t be all lemons and no plot or anything like that. I do have some major ideas that may or may not pop up later on in the story.**

**AND LASTLY?**

**Any other major Taylor Lautner fans out there? If there is, who else is biting their nails off for 'TRACERS' His new movie! I am! I am!**

**Okay, okay. I`m going to stop talking, because the sooner I update this chapter, the sooner I can start working on the next chapter!**


	5. First time for everything

**A/N**

**Hi my lovelies! Sorry I haven't had time to update in so long, but I was working on something for a friend of mine, and that sort of got in the way. but I`m here now! So I`ll save all my chatter for the end, read on!**

**Oh BTW, This is the second half of the last chapter.**

There was a long, unwanted silence in the room. I almost couldn't stand it. the irresistible grin crept back onto his face, and he moved closer to me on the couch. I felt my posture tense a bit, but not enough for him to notice.

"Really?" he asked in an amused voice.

"Yeah, who`s it gonna hurt right, just get it over and done with." I said.

He stood up, taking my hand, and leading me into the kitchen. I eyed the suspicious looking paper on the kitchen counter.

"A contract?" I asked when he handed it to me,

"You need to sign it." He said. _I didn't think he would bother with a contract, _i thought to myself.

"Well, can I read it first?" _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

"Whatever." He murmered. I nodded, and scanned the contract briefly, my eyes caught ever word.

There was only one _fair_ thing about the entire contract, and those were the words printed neatly in bold at the very top of the paper- **YOU MUST NOT TELL ANYONE**.

I read through the rest, taking note of everything he had written. I hardly agreed with them, but I wasn't going to object. No eye contact during sex was another one of the rules.

"I can`t eat _meat_?" My tone was almost mocking, his expression didn't change as he looked at me, the paper in my hands, the pen on the table, and then at me again. Okay, no meat, I thought to myself, skipping past that.

I starred blankly at the last thing on the paper, at the very bottom. When I read that, I wasn't so sure I was making the right decision. Maybe I was still drunk, maybe it was a bit of after shock. I shook my head, no. I was one hundred percent me right now. And I had decided this. Yet, I couldn't help but wonder as my eyes glued themselves, refusing to move away from just six little words.

You must not fall in love.

I wanted to shout, scream, yell at him. how dare he ask me to be his mistress! Who did he think I was, some slut! But instead I grabbed the pen off the table and signed my name quickly.

No regrets. I thought to myself as I scribbled the last few letters, no time to regret.

He gave me a fake smile and took the contract from my hands. Before I had time to know what was happening, his big hands had gripped my waist tightly, almost yanking me forward so that my body was crushed against his. I put my hands on his chest and look up at him.

"You look really cute in skirts." He whispered, "You should wear them every time you come here." That caused a shiver to run through my body. I realized I hadnt given it as much thought as I thought I did, this wouldn't be just a one time thing. This was every day. every day.

I nodded, "Okay." I whispered, making a mental note to go shopping for some skirts some time soon.

He pushed my hair to the left side of my neck, gently kissing the right side, in the same spot he had the last time.

I felt a wave of disappointment shoot through me when he pulled away. He laughed at my expression.

"Lets go upstairs." He breathed in my ear. I nodded, and let him carry me upstairs.

I had though I had already seen the entire house, but apparently I didn't. the room he carried me to wasn't like the rest. This one was….. different.

The first thing I noticed was the black leather bed in the middle of it. Then my eyes darted around the room itself. Toys, not the innocent toys like trains, and doll`s, no it was completely full of sex toys. I began to think back to my first day at work, what Daisy had said about Taylor. I could care less if it was true or not right now, but I began to wonder if I was the only person who had ever been up here.

Whips, chains, handcuffs, a few other things I didn't know what they were, but no doubt I would soon find out. You name it, it was here.

The ceiling had a beautiful expensive looking crystal chandelier hanging from it. the walls were painted oyster white, and the floor was brown hardwood, though there was a white carpet covering most of it.

The room itself was beautiful, and I immediately fell in love with it, I hardly noticed the toys.

"You`ve never done this before, have you?" He asked me.

I shook my head no when my words failed me.

"You're a virgin, I can sense your nervousness."

He took a deep breath, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I nodded, "Yes."

I didn't know when or how, but I realized that I was lying on the bed on my back, with Taylor hovering over me.

When his fingers began tracing up and down my stomach, I felt myself gasp.

"Just relax." He whispered, "I`ll take good care of you."

The sound of his voice made me aware of what I was suppose to do. I looked away from his gaze, and fixed my eyes on his abs, sure, this is good.

I remembered everything he wanted, and a life wasn't one of them.

He took off my top and my skirt, throwing them onto the ground behind him. he grabbed my arms and pulled me down so that I was lying flat on the bed, and held my arms there as he kissed me. This kiss was nothing like our first kiss, our first kiss had been soft, sweet, amazing.

He kissed me aggressively now, forcing a response out of my mouth. He forced mines open and pushed his tounge past my lips. I tried to kiss him back, but it was so aggressive that I couldn't quite keep up with him.

When he pulled away he was panting, trying to catch his breath. I could feel him looking at me as I lay underneath him.

He unhooked my strapless bra and grabbed my breast in the hand that wasn't holding me down to the bed. He moved his hands roughly, almost to roughly. I squirmed when he rolled my nipple between his fingers.

"You like that?" He whispered in my ear.

"Yeah." I gasped, raising my hips off the bed. He laughed and pushed me back down.

"Shh." He breathed.

His hand fell away from my breast and cupped me through my panties.

"So wet already." He said.

"Sorry." I murmered. He chuckled.

"It makes my job easier."

He finally removed my plain cotton panties off of me.

I felt my breathing speed up.

He pushed one of his fingers inside of me, and began wiggling it around.

"Oh my god." I breathed, "That feels so amazing."

He managed to add another finger, pushing them in deep and stroking my inner walls. His pressed his thumb against my clit.

"That`s it, Aliyah, cum for me." He said.

"Oh…." I shouted out loudly as I came.

When I had barely recovered from it, I felt him at my entrance. He bent down and kissed me again.

With one hand behind my head, the other rubbed between my legs.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Very."

I felt him pushing into me and stretching me as he broke through my barrier. I help my lips together afraid of any sound that might slip out and betray me.

I let out a long breath as I felt all of him inside of me.

"Oh my god, that feels so god." I breathed.

He moved slowly at first.

"You okay?"

"Yes." I replied, "More."

He pulled me off of the bed crushing me to him. I felt one of his hands at the small of his back, holding me to him as he began to really thrust into me. his other hand was on the bed, supporting himself. I wrapped my legs around his waist and answered his thrusts as much as I could. I felt his lips anywhere he could reach, my face, my neck, my shoulders.

"Yes!" I shouted. My whimpering turned to into moans, and my moans turned into shouts that eventually turned into yells.

He moved in and out of me rapidly, all his strength going into me.

He let out a loud groan as he came inside of me.

I sighed happily as I rolled off of him, and unto the soft bed.

**A/N**

** Okay, okay. Lets hear it.**

**What the hell is wrong with me, I know. My writing is shabby, and the chapter is terribly short.**

**But you guys know how my writing normally is, and how long the chapters normally are, so you guys know I spoil you. Which is why I am making this promise to you right now.**

**I promise that this is the only chapter that will ever be so **_**stupid.**_

**I honestly, to, hate this chapter so much. I don`t know why I am even bothering to upload, but its just been so long since the last time I updated! I didn't want to keep you guys waiting longer! **

**See how spoilt you guys are? Anyway, LOVE ME, HEART ME, REVIEW ME!**


	6. Im a vegetarian

**A/N**

**Okay guys, You are obviously spoilt with long chapters. But because of my schoolwork I cant write such long ones again. But I update regularly so it wont be that bad, right? So again, I`ll save most of my blabber for the end (I suggest you read it, it might be important) Lets get to the story!**

"That was amazing." Taylor said as he stroked my hair. Glad to finally be able to make eye contact with him, I looked up at him and smile.

"So you liked it?" I asked.

"You were alright, for a newbie." He said, "A bit more practice and you`ll be almost as good as me."

"Hmm, does that mean my contract doesn't have an expiration date?"

"Not if you follow the rules."

"Ah."

"Which are…."

"I cant fall in love with you. No romantic feelings, only sexual." I said.

"See, you're a quick learner. You should be better in no time."

I laughed, "I bet you`ll break the contract before I do." I said.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe it is. I`m awesome."

He laughed with me. Taylor wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him.

"I was thinking…."

"I`m not making a sex tape for you." I joked.

"Not that. About this whole mistress thing, I want you to move in with me."

"Taylor, I cant move in with you. What will my parents say?"

"Your nineteen, I`m pretty sure your allowed to move out."

"I am, but they`ll want to know where I am living, and they`ll want to see the place. And then theres the visits. I wont be able to get around those, I just don't think it's a good idea."

"Well can you atleast think about it?" he asked.

"Fine."

"Oh, I`m going to need a copy of your work schedule, since I`m guessing your not going to quit."

"No I`m not quiting, I need the money."

"_I _have the money, you just have to ask me and I`ll get you whatever you want."

"I like to work for what I have. And besides, I only work three days a week."

"What time?"

"I`m new, so I only work from one to five.." I said.

"I still need the copy of your schedule."

"I`ll get it tomorrow." I said, looking over at the clock on the wall, "I should go, I told my mom I would be back soon."

"Stay." He murmered against my neck. He kissed me there trying to get me to stay.

"Taylor…" I said, "I`ll come back tomorrow, after work." I promised.

I got out of the bed and grabbed my clothes, slipping them on. I could feel his eyes on me.

"What is this room anyway?" I asked him.

"It`s the room I bring all my girls to." he said calmly.

"Your girls?"

"Well you don't expect me to have all these things in my room right, you're the only girl whose ever seen my room."

"So if I move in with you…."

"You`ll have any room you want."

I ran through the four guest rooms in his house.

"You`ll like that, wont you." He asked, walking over to me after he had slipped into a pair of slacks.

"Maybe." I whispered. he ran his hands up my body and brushed his fingers across my breast, barely touching it. I felt him cup me gently through my panties.

"Do you really have to go?"

_No_. "Yes." I whispered.

He handed me my necklace that had been lying safely on the dresser, and hooked it behind my neck. He pushed my hair to the side.

"Long hair suits you." He said. I smiled at him.

"Thanks." He took my hand and walked me downstairs.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yep." I said.

He pushed me up against the wall and kissed me, as aggressively and forcefully as he had before.

I almost didn't remember my car was parked in his driveway when I got outside. I turned the key in the ignition and pulled out of the driveway, I suddenly noticed why his house was away from all of sivilization.

"Hey, your back." My mother said when I walked in.

"Yeah." I said.

"You hungry, we were just about to have a snack." She asked.

"I can eat, what is it?"

"Chicken sausage." My mother said, "Your faviorite."

"Great, I am starving."

` "Hey, Aliyah." Katie said, walking into the kitchen and sitting next to me.

"Hi Sis." I waved at her, "How was your photoshoot?"

"Awesome, Dahlia is really nice! I signed a contract with 21st centurary, and now I`m going to be in every magazine. They said they want real teens."  
"But your not a teen." I pointed out.

"I look like a teen. And I`m not twenty yet, anyway." She told me, "Don`t rain on my parade."

I laughed, "Well congratulations, I`m really happy."

"Does anyone have any idea why Taylor was being so nice." My mom asked.

"I bet I can guess. Some-one is in love." Katie said, turning to me. I blushed, and looked down at my hands.

"Guys, Taylor doesn't like me, we are just friends."

"And what about you?"

"Mom, you know I`m not into relationships, and neither is he."

My father gave a loud sigh, "Teenagers." He muttered.

"So, daddy, How`s work?"  
"Work, its going great. Though some-one is stealing from the company, so theres a lot of tension going around about who it is. The company is going to let the person go without pay if they find him."

"Wow." I said.

My mother put out the plates in front of us, and then sat down. I was about to eat when I rembered something.

"Aliyah, are you okay?" My mother asked as I starred at the chicken sausage on my plate.

I looked up at her, "Arent you going to eat, whats wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, It`s just… I forgot that I`m a vegetarian now." I said.

Katie raised her eyebrows and looked at me. my father dropped his fork and starred at me, and my mother looked a bit taken back, "Since when?"

"Since today." I said, I pushed the plate away from me, "Isnt there anything else I can have?"

So while the rest of my family eyed me suspiciously, I ate cereal.

"So, why are you a vegetarian?" Katie asked me as I watched the television in the living room that night.

"Because I want to be a vegetarian."

"Okay, alright. Well, I`m gonna go to bed. Night."

"Night Sis." I said, waving at her. She reached the bottom of the stairs before stopping and turning to me.

"Are you actually _watching_ New Moon?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, that's enough. Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" She asked.

I laughed, "It`s still me Katie, I don't know, I guess Los Angeles changed me."

"Right. _Los Angeles_ changed you." I was about to ask her what she meant, but she was already gone.

A/N

Love me, Heart me, REVIEW ME!


	7. Merry Christmas (Part one)

**A/N**

**Hey everyone! Long chapter here! probbally the last super long one for the rest of the week, because I have more time to write on weekends. **

**So, for those of you who are wondering, Aliyah WILL eventually move in with Taylor, that's just another big thing I don't want to forget, so it will happen. And you`ll see why and how soon.**

**Hearts to all my faithful readers! Ecspecially the ones who have added me to their alert/faviourite list. Oh! One last thing.**

**Oh, like I told you guys. I have never been to L.A before, so everything I right in this story is pure instinct, and I wasn't really sure if it snowed or not there, so I just said it didn't. excuse me if I made a mistake!**

I would have liked to say I was looking forward to Christmas day, I really would like to. but if I did, I would probally would be lying. Not that I minded that part much. I was so use to lying by this point, that it came almost naturally. I had thought when I first came here, that Los Angeles would in no way be borring. But my entire life seemed to have slipped into this little routine.

I would get up and wander the kitchen until I found something that DIDN'T contain meat in it, then I would go and eat (Usually by myself, because I would always be the last to wake up) Then I would drive over to Taylor`s house (On his request) and do whatever he tells me to do. Then I would go back home, and make up some story as to where I was, (Usually I would say I was at Daisy`s)

By that time, it would be time for me to go to work, (On the days when I didn't have work, I would just stay all day at Taylor`s) I would go, work was my only escape, usually because Daisy had a way of knowing how to make me smile, even when I didn't feel like smiling. I had other friends at work to, like Katrice, a sweet sensitive girl who usually kept to herself, Darrel, a punk rock loving goth who had a crush on me, but was to 'dark and mysterious' for my type, plus I had Taylor to think about, I knew he wouldn't like it if I were in a relationship, even though I was only his 'mistress' he wanted me to himself. And of course there was Nicola, a nerdy girl with glasses and bracers who would spend every spare minute she had in a book, she lived alone with her elderly grandmother whom she loved more than anything else in the world, and her cat, Flurr, who she always talked about to anyone who would listen.

There were other employees, but those three and Daisy were mostly the ones I really talked to, or liked.

After work, I would head back home and chill out in my room trying to put together the pieces of my life that seemed to have fallen apart, until I got a text from Taylor _ORDERING_ me to come to his house, immediately.

I, being an idiot, would race over there, and from the second I would step into his house, I would immediately be stripped and spend the entire day in the same room, doing various things with the 'toys' in the room, ranging from sweet, painful to extra painful, I had a safe word, which was 'YELLOW' But I had never used it, no matter how painful whatever he did to me was, it was usually bearable, and didn't leave any permanent damage to my body or skin.

I never slept over there, but I would usualy not be allowed to leave till around ten, my parents were furious the first time I did that, saying that I had not been answering my phone and they were worried sick. I had been so annoyed then that I had literally screamed at the top of my lungs to them both, telling them I wish they would just leave me alone to live my life, and that I deserved a bit of freedom to do whatever the fuck I wanted.

They had both been mortified when I had said this, because I never talked back to my parents, and I never cursed, so confused and terror stricken that I had past them and they hadnt even moved an inch. Of course I had apologized the next morning, and I had gotten grounded for a week.

This did not set well with Taylor.

I have to admit, he was a jackass, impatient, rude and sometimes unbarable. But I had never thought he would actually _hit_ me.

I had to go to work the next day, so I called in sick and told them I wouldn't be coming, and had driven to Taylor`s house to tell him that I wouldn't be able to perform my duties for that week.

Well if I had though I had seen him angry before, I was totally and completely off.

He had been so mad at me that he threatened to _fire_ me, and find an even more beautiful, more talented mistress, who would know better than to get grounded by her parents.

I would have jumped at this opportunity, but on the spur of the moment I was horrified at the thought of being replaced, but I was angry at him, and the words came out before I stopped them.

I told him if it hadnt been for him keeping me here until all hours of the god given night, I just might have been a little less on edge when my parents asked me where I had been all day.

This had triggered a side of him I had never, and never want to see again.

He had beaten me, and not the sort of love making spanking type of beat, I mean literally beaten me. When he was finished, and I was lying on the ground just an inch close to DEATH, He had rubbed my back and told me he would never replace me, and that he was the best mistress he could ever dream of having. He told me he was sorry, over and over again. And I had forgiven him, of course it only meant that every night I was grounded I had to sneak out of my house to go over to his.

So when Christmas rolled around, being happy and jolly was the last thing I felt like doing. Though my mood was lightened a hundred times better on Christmas eve.

I was sitting in the living room surfing the net when the doorbell rang,

"I`ll get it!" I shouted. I closed down my laptop and walked over to the door. Whoever it was was more than anxious for me to get my butt to the door, because the doorbell rang more than twenty times in only a few seconds. But when I opened the door, fully prepared to yell at whoever it was there, it was like I couldn't get any words past my mouth.

"HOLLYWOOD!"

I starred at Raquel and Cassidy. Once they had both confirmed I was in to much shock to move, they both grabbed me and pulled me outside, throwing their arms around me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked between my laughter when they pulled away.

"We told you we had a surprise for you." Cassie said.

"Yeah, for two days after Christmas, its Christmas eve." I said.

"Oh we lied." Raquel said, "We totally played you. But don't feel bad, we wanted it to be more of a surprise."

"Yeah, well it worked, I am definitely surprised." I said.

For the most part I was happy, ecstatic that my two best friends were staying in L.A with me for two weeks. But on another scale, I was terrified. The last time I had told Taylor I wouldn't be able to leave the house for a week, I had gotten beaten so bad I could hardly walk for an entire day. but this was two weeks now, what would happen now? I decided to save that conversation for another time, though I knew I wouldn't be able to pull it off much longer.

My parents had never met Daisy before, and interested to find out who was the girl I had been spending so much time with (To their knowledge) decided that Daisy should spend Christmas day with us. Since she was an only child, she had moved to L.A when she was only sixteen, and done online school so she wouldn't miss out her education. Her parents had died when she was fifteen, which was sort of the reason she moved out only a year after, so she had spent every Christmas since then for the last eight years alone. She was only to happy to spend it with us this time.

But I knew my parents would bring up the subject, so I had to prepare Daisy, or else this entire thing would backfire in my face.

I went to her apartment a few days before Christmas, and just blurted it out.

"I`m Taylor`s mistress."

She had starred at me with eyes as big as a goldfish, unbelief colouring her face.

"What?" She had asked me.

I told her everything, the lies, the mistress, the date, the necklace, the beating, and why she had to help me out with this situation.

I had been expecting her to say no, and then call my parents and tell them what I had really been doing with my life, but surprisingly, she had said okay, and if that was what I wanted, she would help me out.

"Oh, Daisy." I had said before I left, "Can you please, please, please not tell anyone about me and Taylor."

"Sure, Aliyah." She said.

And the worst part, is that I cant get out of any of this. Because of that _stupid_ contract.

On Christmas eve night, my friends had blown up the air matress we kept in the basement and were sharring that in my room.

"I`ve missed you guys so much." I murmered, my back facing them.

"So have we."

"How long have you guys been planning this surprise visit?"

"Since you told us you were moving to L.A." Cassie said with a smirk. I laughed.

"So… how are you?" Raquel asked, "We know something`s wrong. Are you starving yourself? You look like you`ve lost a good 50 pounds."

I frowned, "I`m not. I just haven't been eating as much. I`m a vergetarian now."

"What?" Cassidy asked me.

Raquel raised her eyebrow at me, "_Why? _You love meat. It`s like, literally your faviourite food."

I didn't want to go into this conversation with them, so I changed the subject.

"Things have definitely been…. Trialling." I said, turning to face them now, "I`m just in a really bad position right now."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Ever had a…. secret, that you wont proud of. And you really, really don't want to do it anymore, but you cant?"

They both pondered this for a moment, "No, but we will love to hear the secret." Up until today, I had told my friends everything about myself. From the embarrassing things, like when I got my first period at the waterpark on a date with my ex-boyfriend Justin, to the not so embarrassing things, like when prom was only two days away and I had ripped my $500 dollar beautiful prom dress down the front.

But telling my best friends that I was a mistress, I would gladly save that conversation for a next time. I was saved when my phone began to beep from under my pillow. I took it out and looked at the number.

I frowned, but I knew better than to not answer it.

"Guys, I`ll be right back okay?" I said, forcing myself out of bed. I walked to my bathroom and locked the door behind me.

"Where are you?" Taylor demanded into the phone the second I answered.

"Taylor, its almost midnight, I`m at my house." I said, trying to keep my voice down.

"You were suppose to be here." He reminded me. well, now`s as good a time as ever. He cant hit me here.

"About that…."

"No, don`t start this again, Aliyah."

"Taylor. My best friends came to visit me, they aren't letting me out of their sight for the next two weeks, cant I get a break till they go back to Chicago."

"Get to my house. _Now."_

"Taylor…."

He didn't answer. I sighed.

"Fine, I`ll be there in an hour."

I slammed the phone shut and let the few tears roll down my cheecks before I gathered myself up enough to walk outside. Raquel and Cassidy were both sitting up in bed when I walked in.

"You okay?" Cassie asked.

"It sounded like you were arguing?"

"I`m fine." I said hastily, getting back into bed, "Goodnight."

I listened until I was sure they were asleep, then I crawled out of bed. Over the few weeks, I had realized it was better to wear skirts, but at this point I didn't care. I threw on a pair of jeans and a fitted T-shirt. It was past midnight now, and there were hardly any cars on the road. I drove slowly until I saw Taylor`s house in front of me. I got out and parked the car in the driveway, slamming the door behind me.

Taylor opened the door before I got to it. i ignored him and slipped him, crossing my arms over my chest with my back to him. I heard the door close behind me. I expected him to argue with me again, but I felt his arms wrap around my waist instead.

"I`m not afraid of you." I said.

I could hear the smile in his face, "Sure you aren't." His fingers spread out over my ass, and squeezed gently.

"What do you want Taylor, I`m tired and I have to get home." I said, turning to look at him, he ignored my second question and grabbed my face with on hand, the other hand holding arm at my side, he kissed me, forcing my lips open. I stayed perfectly still.

"Kiss back." He demanded, pulling away for only a second before kissing me again. I kissed back this time.

"What do you want?" I asked when he had finished.

"I think you know what I want." He whispered, trailing his fingers up my arm to my breast. I pulled away from him.

"Taylor." I took a deep breath before speaking again. I looked down at the ground avoiding his gaze, "I don`t think we should do this anymore."

He frowned, "Why?"

"Because…. Because I`m tired of lying, Taylor. It`s wrong, I never lied to my parents, or my friends before I came here."

He didn't answer, so I continued, "I just don't think I`m ready for this yet, I think I made a mistake."

He walked up to me and wrapped his arm around me again, spinning me around slowly so that my back was to him. his fingers danced along the edge of my T-shirt, before raising it up slightly.

"Don`t." I whispered. he ignored me.

"Stay." He whispered, "Please."

"I…. I-I can`t." I stuttered.

"Stop fighting yourself." He breathed, kissing the spot where my neck met my shoulder, "You know you want to."

"No." I whispered.

"Yes." He countered.

He pulled off my T-shirt so I was standing in my Bra and jeans infront of him. he turned me around to face him.

"Come upstairs with me?"

"Taylor I really should go home…."

He pulled me upstairs anyway, and locked the door behind us. I starred at the unfamiliar room.

"Whose room is this?" I asked him.

"Mine." he said. I turned around as he took of his clothes, and then walked up to me, he pressed himself into me so I could feel his erection. I shivered.

"Do you want me?" He asked, unbuttoning my jeans and pushing them down along with my underwear. He unhooked my bra and pushed the straps down so it fell to the ground.

"Tell me." he said.

"No, I have to go home." I protested weakly, though at this point I knew it was hopeless.

"Then why aren't you resisting?" He asked, plunging two fingers deep inside of me. I felt my knees go weak, but he held me up. I moaned as he wiggled his fingers inside of me.

"Tell me." He demanded.

"I want you." I groaned, giving up, "Please."

He walked us over to the bed, not removing his fingers from me until the backs of my knees hit the bed. He let me fall in and crawled on on top of me, pushing his fingers back in again.

"Oh my god." I moaned as he arched them deeply, plunging them in and out.

"Do you still need to leave?" He asked.

"No." I groaned.

"And what are you going to do about your friends?"

I felt my orgasm coming closer and closer as he stroked my inner walls gently.

"Oh god, I won`t go out with them so much." I said, "And I`ll come whenever you want me to, like if they aren't even here."

I screamed through my long orgasm, shutting my eyes tightly.

"That`s what I thought." He pulled his fingers out of me and moved the damp hair away from my face, "You are so fucking beautiful."

He grabbed my arm and pulled us both off the bed, me so I was kneeling infront of him, with his erection pointing towards my face like a loaded gun.

"Suck me." He ordered. I looked up at him. I had never done this before, so I didn't have a clue where to start? What if I did the wrong thing? But I nodded and took him in my hands, moving my hands up and down slowly.

"Harder." He said. I picked up my pace and moved my hands up and down quickly.

I heard a growl rumble in his chest, "Yes…. Try swallowing." He suggested. I nodded, and took him into my mouth, opening my mouth as wide as it could go.

I gulped and felt 'him' hit the back of my throat.

I swallowed every drop when he came in my mouth. He pulled me up by hooking his hands under my shoulders. He kissed me deeply, his tounge slipping past my mouth easily.

He let us fall into the bed. Before I could get myself out to go back home, I felt my eyes closing down. I was out like a light in seconds.


	8. Merry christmas part 2

**Hey guys! So I don't exactly know whether or not this story is going well, so I really need you guys` suggestions, remember, I am always up for a little constructive insulting. **

**Oh there`s a certain part in this chapter when Aliyah throws up, And for those of you who like to overthink things, No, she is not pregnant.**

CHAPTER 8: Merry Christmas Part 2

The first thing I realized when I woke up the next morning was that I couldn't move my arms, when I opened my eyes to find out why, I found that I also couldn't see. My hands were handcuffed together above my head, and I could feel my hands against the cold headboard as I moved. I was blindfolded also.

I stuggled against the handcuffs for a while until I heard the door to the bedroom open. I felt the weight on the bed shift,

"Hey." Taylor said, placing his hand on my stomach so I would stop struggling.

"What is this?" I demanded, turning my head to where I thought he was, "Do you get off on this, tying girls up in their sleep?"

"No, only you." He said calmly, making small circles around my belly button, "You look cute… vulnerable."

I scowled at him, and he gave a little laugh and removed the blindfold, "Don`t." He said, "Be happy. I was this close to putting in the ball gag, too."

I gave a small smile at the image that created in my head. He took the key from on the table next to the bed and unlocked the handcuffs, I rubbed the slightly fading red marks around my wrists and sat up in the bed.

"Oh, I got you something." He said.

"I thought you said you don`t buy gifts for girls." I said.

"I don't, I just think you`ll look really cute in this." He gave me a small square shaped white box, and a pink ribbon tied around it.

I opened the box.

"Lingerie?" I asked, raising an eye brow at him.

It was a light purple teddy. Between the breast area was a little bow, and two more little bows on either side of the waist.

"You will wear it, right?"

"If you want me too. I`ve never done this before." I replied.

"You're a quick learner." He said.

Suddenly I frowned, at starred at the gift box in my hand, "What day is it?"

"December 25th." Taylor replied.

"Shit." I placed the teddy back in the box and put the lid back on. As if on cue, my phone began to ring. I reconised the ring tone immediately.

"Hey." I said, picking it up.

"Aliyah!" Raquel hissed at me, "Where the hell are you?" I could hear the panic in her voice.

"Calm down, I`m safe, and alive. I`ll be home soon."

"Yeah, you better. Do you know how close your mom and dad was to calling the cops?"

"That seems a bit drastic, don't you think?"

"No it isn't, Aliyah. I didn't want to say anything at first, but you`ve changed a lot. Do you know what day it is? Your suppose to be at home, with your family. Instead your- where are you?"

"That`s none of your business." I snapped, "Tell my parents I`ll be home soon."

I snapped the phone off without waiting to hear what she had to say, when I looked up Taylor was looking at me.

"I guess I have to go now." I said.

"Will I see you again?"

I grinned, "Do I have a choice? Arent your parents coming over later, why don`t you come with them."

He shrugged, "Sure."

"Great." I got up from the bed and quickly slipped back on my clothes, adjusting my hair as best I could and trying to look like I hadnt just had sex the night before.

I took the box off the bed and walked outside. I almost forgot I had parked my car out here. I got the key out of my pocket.

I was in for hell when I got home.

When my house came into sight, I gave a loud sigh. I should probally leave my 'gift' inside hear, to avoid any unwanted conversation. So I threw it into the back seat and locked the car.

The second I closed the door behind me and walked into the living room, everything in the house stopped, and everyone was looking up at me.

"Hey." I muttered.

"Hey?" Katie almost shouted, "Do you have any idea what day it is?"

"Yeah, so what, big deal?"

"I`ll tell you what the big deal is, maybe if you`d actually think about your family every now and then you wouldn't be so-"  
"Katie, that's enough." My mom said, turning to my sister.

"But mom, she-"  
"I know what she did, and I`m telling you that's enough. I will deal with this."

For a quick second my eyes found Daisy`s, she was sitting in on the couch next to my friends. All three of them quickly looked away when I looked at them.

"Ugh!" Katie got up and stamped off to her room, I heard the door slam behind her.

"Don`t break anything!" My father called after her.

Isaac, who was on the floor playing with one of his Christmas presants, got up, and walked silently off to the kitchen.

"Aliyah…" My mom began, shaking her head. She got up and walked over to me, "You…. I want to…. what`s happened to you, baby."

"Mom, I`m not a baby anymore." I said, "And nothing happened, I`m still me."

"But your- you`ve changed. And I want to help, I just cant if you wont let me. I feel like we`ve become so distant, we use to be best friends."

"Nothing`s happened." I said fiercly.

"Aliyah-" My father began.

My mother sighed, "Honey we didn't want to do this but- you can kiss the next two months of your life away."

"What! Mom that isn't fair! I`m an adult!"

"An adult who still lives under my roof, and once you live under my roof, you follow my rules."

"You don't do this sort of thing to Katie!"

"Katie doesn't sneak out of the house during the night on Christmas eve."

"God!" I yanked my hand away from my mother and ran up the stairs to my room, slamming the door behind me loudly.

"Ugh." I muttered and flopped down onto my bed. I had no idea how long I stayed up there for, or when exactly I fell asleep, but I woke up to some-one shaking me.

"Aliyah, get up."

I groaned and turned over, "What are you doing here?" I asked, looking up at Taylor.

"You invited me, remember?"

"Oh." I sat up in the bed and looked at him, "What`s going on, what time is it?"

"One o' clock, your mom says to come down stairs, we`re about to have lunch."

"I`m not hungry." I said.

"Well your dad says he has something important to say."

"I don`t care, I don't want to see them."

"You can always come live with me you know." He said, smiling.

I smiled back, "Whatever, I`m going to get in the bath." I said, getting out of the bed.

"And I should get back downstairs."

After my bath I changed into some clean clothes and walked down the stairs. I opened the door and everybody stopped talking and looked at me.

"Hi, guys." I waved to Taylor`s parents and Makenna, who was sitting next to Isaac.

I sat down next to Cassidy, who gave me a quick look and then turned her head away.

Halfway during lunch, my father got a sad look in his eye, when the rest of my family saw him, the stopped eating and looked down.

"What`s going on?" Deborah asked.

"We have a bit of…. Sad news." My mother said, "Some-one at the office filed a complaint against Henry."

"a complaint, what do you mean?"

"Some things have been- missing from the site, and some-one said they saw me, the let me go."

"What?" Daniel, Taylor`s father asked, "That's crazy, did they even have proof."

My mother shook her head, "No, but they really wanted to catch the theif, and they were willing to fire the first person who stepped up."

"Since we can`t afford the house here anymore, we`ve been doing some thinking and we decided to move back to Chicago."

"But- you guys can`t leave, we`ll help you out with the money, We`ll-"

"No, we cant ask that of you guys, and we`ll still be friends, we`ll visit whenever we can."

I stopped eating, "Wait, wait they fired you?"

"We leave in 2 weeks."

"But- but, it- They can`t do that! It`s Christmas!" I protested.

"Oh look who finally realized that." Katie muttered, I ignored her.

"It doesn't matter." My father said.

I glanced over to Cassidy and Raquel, my best friend in the whole world, then to my family, and then to Taylor.

I was more unhappy than I should be to go back home.

"Baby, are you okay?" My mom asked, "I thought you wanted to go back home?"

"I do, I mean, I did, I just-" I felt the unpleasant feeling in my stomach. I pushed the chair back and ran up the stairs and into my bathroom. i got to the toilet just in time, and threw up, not bothering to hold my hair back.

"Aliyah?" I heard Taylor at the bathroom door.

I opened back my eyes and looked down into the bowl. "Oh my god." I groaned, and flushed it away, I put the seat back down and rolled away so I was sitting up against the wall.

"Are you okay?" He asked,

"Perfect." I murmered, unenthusiastically.

"Your not…. Are you?" I opened my eyes to look at him then.

"No, that just took me by surprise, is all."

"Good."

"Aliyah, are you okay?" It was Daisy`s voice I heard next.

I looked around Taylor and saw her standing in the doorway, glaring at him.

"I`m fine." I said.

She pushed past Taylor and walked over to me, stooping down next to me, "Your going back to Chicago?"

"I-" we both looked up when Taylor cleared his throat.

"She isn't going." He announced.

"It isn't your decision to make." Daisy snapped, and then turned back to me, "Aliyah?"

I shrugged and gave her a small smile.

She bit her bottom lip and got back up, "Oh." She said, "I guess I could understand, but where are you going to stay."

"With me." Taylor said before I could answer.

"And you think her parents are going to allow that?" Daisy asked, turning to him.

"I`ll stay with you." I said, looking at her.

"Me?"

"Her?"

"Yeah, I mean, not literally. That's what ill tell my parents, and I`ll go live with Taylor."

"Aliyah, I don't like the idea of lying to your parents, I mean what if something happens?"

"You wont be lying, I will."

"And nothings going to happen." Taylor said.

Daisy gave him a nasty look and then turned back to me, her face softening.

"Fine." She said, giving in, "But I am not doing this for you," She looked at Taylor, "I`m only doing this for you." She said.

"Thanks Daisy."

"I should get back downstairs, your parents are probbally worried." Daisy said and walked away.

"So I`m going to live with you now?" I asked, looking down at my hands.

Taylor smiled, "Yep."

**Alright, not my best work, I know. But be glad I actually updated today, this wasn't due until next week.**

**See how much I love you guys?**


	9. Changes

**A/N**

**Be on the look out- do you guys remember the little 'challenge' these two had? you might want to go back to chapter 6 if you cant remember.**

**Be on the look out for signs that one of them is about to crack. : )**

**And yes, I am aware that breaking dawn part 2 came out a long time ago- but just try to pretend it hasn't, okay?**

**Oh, and I have never been to a Hollywood film set before, alright, so forgive me if I get some of the details wrong. : )**

CHAPTER 9: Moving In

I gave a light gasp when Taylor removed his hands from over my eyes.

"Your giving me this room?"

He placed the key to the room in my hand, "Yes."

"It`s beautiful!" I laughed and turned around to throw my hands around him.

I felt his hands at my waist holding me tightly. When I pulled away I was looking up in his eyes, and he was looking down at me. I didn't think he meant to.

I pulled away quickly, "Sorry." I muttered.

He was still looking at me, he cleared his throat and finished helping me with the bags, "Thanks."

"No problem, I`ll be downstairs." He said, I nodded and watched him as he walked out of my new bedroom. It was the same one I had woken up in that first day, the nicest guest room, and now it was mine.

We had gone to see my parents off at the airport, and my plan had worked perfectly. They hadnt suspected a thing, to their knowledge, me and Daisy were now roommates, I know I was on thin ice trying to make this plan work, but it would have to.

I finished packing away my clothes and sat down on the bed. My phone began to ring. I picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi baby, how are you!"

"Mom, hey. I`m great."

"Good, and how`s Daisy?"

"She`s okay."

I looked up when the door to the room opened, and Taylor was standing in the doorway, motioning for me to come.

I held up my hand and mouthed 'wait' to him. I turned away, I could feel his eyes on my back, looking at me.

"Mom, I`m just getting into work now, I`ll call you later, okay."

"Okay, sweetie."

"Tell everyone I said, hi."

"Got it, bye."

"Bye, mom."

I hung up the phone and threw it onto the bed, turning back around to Taylor.

"You finished?" He asked, walking towards me. I nodded and bent down to take of my beautiful high heel shoes.

"You look really cute in those, you know."

"Thanks."

He placed his hand on my waist and kissed me, softly.

"Are you feeling okay?" I teased when he pulled away.

"Why?"

"Because…. You never kiss me like that."

He frowned, and didn't answer. He pushed me back so I was lying on my back on the bed.

I knew what was coming, this is how this whole live-in thing was going to work.

I had my room, my own space, and he had his, and none of the two were going to cross unless he wanted to, until he wanted me. and I had been okay with that… at first. Then things had started to change.

Things weren't the same between me and Taylor.

He wasn't as rude to me, impatient, he wasn't as aggressive- before when we had sex I would hardly be able to keep up with him, but now he took his time with me, like he was afraid he would break me.

He looked into my eyes now, and talked to me sweetly, said nice things to me.

Everything was different. But I tried to remain stable.

He wasn't falling in love with me, and I wasn't going to fall in love with him.

_Sure, keep lying to yourself._

When we were finished, he rolled off of me and wrapped his arm around me. it was almost night now.

He pulled my body to his and lay down with me for the first time as we slept.

*MORNING*

When I woke up the next morning, I wasn't pleased to find that Taylor wasn't in bed with me like we had fallen asleep. The blankets were pulled over my now naked body, and I was lying on my side, my back to the middle of the bed.

"Aliyah?" Some-one at the door whispered, "You awake."

I sat up in the bed and looked at him, "Yes."

He pushed open the door wider and walked in, I pried my eyes away from his bare chest. He was wearing a jeans alone,

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I have to go filming today, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?" he said.

"Alright."

"We leave in an hour."

I got out of the bed and he left me alone so I could get dressed, I put on a green t-shirt and denim jeans, and black ballet flats. I brushed my hair down. It was naturally straight, so I had to curl it.

When I was done I walked down the stairs. Taylor was already ready, and he was sitting in the living room flipping through the television channels.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah."

We got into his car and drove to the breaking dawn part 2 film studio. I had never been to an actual film set before, this was amazing. I was given a visitors pass, and followed Taylor. I watched him while he filmed a scene with Kristen Stewart, who seemed nice, and I felt uncomfortable for hating her before, and Mackenzie Foy, the actress who played Rennessme.

"Hello."

I turned around when I heard some-one behind me.

"Hey, your Robert Pattinson, right?" I said, looking at him.

"Yeah, I haven't seen you around here- who are you with?"

"Oh, I just came with Taylor." I said, motioning to the set.

"Ah; are you his new girlfriend?"

_I wish_, "No, We`re just friends."

He gave a somewhat surprised look, but it quickly returned to a smile, He looked up when some-one called his name, and motioned for him to come,

"Well it was nice meeting you." He told me before walking off.

"You to." I said.

My mind wandered as I sat in my chair, and I realized I was thinking about my friends, I really should call them, I haven't talked to them in days, but then again, the probbally didn't even want to talk to me

"Are you okay?" I heard Taylor`s voice behind me, he wrapped his arm around my waist and turned me around to look at him. He pressed his lips to mine and I reluctantly pulled away.

"Don't- I`ve been telling people we`re just friends all day." I said.

Breifly, so quickly I almost didn't notice it, a look of discomfort passed over his face when I said 'just friends'

He let go of my waist and held my hand, pulling me behind him.

"Where are we going?" I asked, but he didn't answer me. When we got to a door with a sign on it saying-

'Taylor Lautner'

He stopped and fumbled around in his pocket until he pulled out a key, he unlocked the door and walked inside, when we were both inside, he locked the door again and placed the key on the dresser right next to it.

"Your dressing room?" I asked him, as he put his hands back on my waist.

"Yeah." He pulled my body to his, and kissed me again. Without taking his lips off of mine, he walked us backwards and sat down in the black loveseat in the middle of the room. I hooked my hands behind his neck and pulled him to me. I felt his hands at the edge of my T-shirt, pulling it up. I leaned back and raised my hands above my head letting him take it off of me, he let it fall to the ground behind us.

Just as he was about to remove my bra, there was a knock at the door.

"Taylor! Are you in there?"

Taylor removed his lips from mines, he was breathing heavily. "Yeah, Cassie?" He called, slightly irritated.

"We need you outside." The woman, Cassie called.

"I`ll be there. Give me five minutes."

We both listened as the Lady`s footsteps became distant, till we couldn't hear them anymore.

"Do you wanna come back outside, or stay in here?" He asked me, looking at me again.

"Can I stay here, I`m exhausted." I replied, smiling at him.

"Sure." He let go of me and placed me on the couch next to him, "No-one comes in here except me, so you shoudnt be bothered."

I nodded and lay down on the couch, not bothering to get my shirt off the floor. I closed my eyes when I heard the door to Taylor`s dressing room open, and then close behind him.

**No, I have no idea who Cassie is or what her purpous was on the set of breaking dawn part 2. : ) **

**So, did you guys see the hints? I`m sure you did, they couldn't have been more obvious. Anyway, as always I love you guys and until next time-**

**Love me? Heart me? Then REVIEW ME!**


	10. Betrayal

**A/N**

** Okay, so we need to chat, get a glass of wine, sit back and relax?... comfortable? Okay, this will be the last chapter of Taylor`s Mistress. (Wait for your reaction)**

**But don't be angry just yet, there IS a part two to this story, for those of you who are fans and want me to continue it.**

**It`s titled- Brand New Me, I was debating between brand new you and that, but I decided, hey, what the heck! And when part 2 comes out you will see why I chose that one. I love you guys.**

CHAPTER 10: Betrayal

*Taylor*

Two weeks later….

I had thought I was falling in love Aliyah, I had thought I was about to break my own contract, thought that I was this close to going back on everything I had believed in.

And I was determind to prove myself wrong. I cant fall in love with her, I just couldn't.

But I couldn't even lie convincingly to myself. I was becoming all soft, I wasn't going to let some girl change me.

A drink, that's what I needed, and one of the desperate sluts I use to pick up- to prove myself wrong.

Aliyah was at work till 9, and it was only seven now, I still had time. I felt bad about doing this to her, it felt like a betrayal, when I knew that she had always been tied to me, and only me. she hadnt so much looked at another guy since she had signed that contract. Then again, she couldn't have, when she knew what would have happened to her if she did, but it still felt wrong to do this to her.

But I needed to do something, if I didn't, who know`s what would happen next. I could fall in love with her, and she could laugh in my face.

I knew I had been an idiot to her, I knew how hard I had made it for her to love me. but fear was what I did best, making Aliyah fear me had been my number one priority.

I grabbed the keys to my car and ran out to the garage, getting my car out.

I drove to my original bar and before 10 minutes had gone by I was already sitting in my car again, with some drunk giggling whore sitting in the passangers seat.

I hadnt been able to see her that good under the dark light inside the bar, but now back in my car, I took a good look at her. What the hell had I been thinking?

She wore a to tight black leather dress that tried desperately to expose her non-existant cleavage, and to high heels that just from the look of it, I could tell she had had trouble walking in them.

Her hair was a frightful mess. She had gotten it dyed in blonde color, but the roots were now showing her natural black hair color.

Her nails were to long and pointed, with a dreadful green manicure. And on top of it all, she was looking at me and grinning, showing off her yellow teeth.

Well, now I know where I won`t be kissing her tonight.

I drove home quickly, ignoring her sorry attempts to start a conversation. She was just another one of my quick one night stands, a cheap fuck who I picked up at some bar and never saw again after I was finished with them.

When I got to the house, I left my car in the driveway, I would put it in the garage later, and walked inside, carrying the girl behind me- Peyton, she had told me her name was.

I carried her up to the same room I use to carry Aliyah in, before I started letting her into my room, the one that was filled with all the toys. Most of the things here were just decoration, to see the look on their faces when they walked in and saw them, but Aliyah was the only girl I ever used any of these on.

I pushed her down onto the bed and not wanting to waist any time fumbling around with a stupid zipper, I grabbed the back of her dress and ripped it down. She gave a little gasp at my eagerness.

"Sorry." I mumbled, though I sure as hell wasn't. it wasn't my problem tonight how she got home.

I got off my pants, and threw it onto the ground, her fingers reached up to unbutton my shirt, I potitioned myself at her entrance, and was just about to enter her when there was a faint gasp in the doorway.

*ALIYAH*

Work had been slow today, so Lorrenna had let us go home early. I said goodbye to my friends there and got into my car, throwing the garment bag that had my uniform in it in the back seat.

When I got to Taylor`s house, his car was in the driveway, which meant he had left the house after I had left for work. I thought he said he wasn't going anywhere tonight?

I parked the car and got out, getting the key to the house out of my purse, but when I got to the door, it was already unlocked.

I opened it and walked upstairs to my room. I opened the door to go in, but some-thing made me stop.

"Oh my god.." Some-one said, it was a girls voice, coming from down the hall, "Yes…"

I closed back my door softly, and tiptoed down the hall to the room, I couldn't remember the last time I had been down here. the door was closed, but it wasn't locked. I opened it slightly and pushed my head in.

I starred blindly at the sight I saw.

"Taylor!"

He immediately stopped, and looked up at me,

"Aliyah, what are you doing here?" He asked me.

The frightful looking girl underneath him, who neither of us was paying much attention to, was looking up at Taylor with a slightly confused look on her face.

"I- who-how-when- what`s going on- who is this?" I stuttered.

"Aliyah-"

"I knew it was to good to be true." I muttered, not bothering to fight the tears as the rolled down my cheecks, I ran out and slammed the door behind me. running back to my room. I could hear his footsteps behind me, but I didn't stop.

"Aliyah- please wait!"

"Leave me alone!" I called.

I ran into my room and dragged the suitcase out from underneath my bed, then over to my closet. I started throwing clothes inside, not looking at what I was doing. The tears clouded my eyes causing me not to be able to see properly.

"Aliyah, please let me explain." I heard Taylor`s voice at the bedroom door.

"There is nothing to explain." I said, not looking up at him. I finished with the suitcase, I still had half my clothes in the closet but at the moment I didn't care, I would buy more, I just wanted to be away from here.

I took the suitcase and walked towards my bedroom door, pushing past Taylor. He grabbed me and pushed me back up against the wall.

"Let. Me go." I breathed. He held my hands at my side, making my escape impossible.

I tried to break out of his grasp, but he was too strong for me.

"Let me go!"

"Stop fighting me, and let me explain." He said.

"I don`t want to hear anything you have to say, Taylor." I said, "You know what, I was wrong, I should have said something, I should have told you I fell in love with you and violated your stupid contract so you got rid of me, and I would have never had to see you again." I yelled, I tried again to get out of his grasp, but he held me up against the wall still.

He looked at me, "Your in love with me?"

"Not anymore." I said, finally I was able to get out of his grasp, but before I even thought about running again he had me pinned against the wall again.

"Aliyah, please, listen to me, I didn't know, I didn't know you were in love with me, that why I-"

"What, that's why you go sleep with some-one else? Because you thought I wasn't in love with you, Taylor, even if I wasn't, that doesn't make it right." I was sobbing now, "Just, please. Let me go."

"No."

"You obviously don't want me around."

"I do, please- you have to believe me."

"And give me one good reason why I should."

He sighed and dropped his hands so I could get out.

I picked back up my suitcase and ran out the house, not bothering with the stupid car. I`d rather walk. I yanked the beautiful ruby necklace he had given me on our 'date' off of my neck and threw it to the ground.

I didn't look back as I ran. It would take forever to get to the road, but I didn't care anymore. I wanted so badly to just die.

When I finally couldn't run anymore, I threw the suitcase down and slouched down next to it, crying into it.

Why did I get myself into this? How could I have been so stupid as to agree to be his Mistress, is that really what I was?

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone, unlocking it and dialing the number I haven't called in forever. When she answered she sounded somewhat surprised.

"Aliyah, baby, whats wrong?" She asked.

"Mom…. I was wrong. I need your help."

**A/N**

**Wow. Who saw that coming, huh?**

**So, in case you were confused- Aliyah does love Taylor, even after he slept with that girl from the bar- that's why it hurts her so much. She thought that Taylor didn't like her.**

**And Taylor, despite himself, does love Aliyah, which is, like he said, why he slept with the girl from the bar in the first place, to prove that he was still the same person. And, like he said, he thought Aliyah didn't like him.**


End file.
